El inicio y el fin I   Apéndices
by enia
Summary: Esta es una colección de momentos ocurridos, mayormente, entre los capítulos 9 y 10 de El inicio y el fin. Y la charla que Evelyn y Harry tuvieron antes de que él regresara a Hogwarts.Por si tenían algunas preguntas, aquí están las respuestas.
1. Merry Christmas, Eve Parte 1

**Merry Christmas, Eve**

_(Esta historia se ubica a continuación del capítulo 9. Es el relato de las Navidades que Evelyn pasó en la casa de Mathew, justo después de que se conjurara el bargaine)_

**Capítulo 1**

_**Estación King Cross**_

_**Hace 25 años**_

El tren se detuvo lentamente en la estación de King Cross con un rechinar de ruedas y el silbato sonando, mientras cientos de estudiantes se preparaban para descender.

En el último compartimiento del último vagón, Evelyn se mordió el labio recorriendo el andén con la mirada. Había mucha gente allí esperando a los alumnos que venían a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en casa. Padres, hermanos, abuelos, tíos.

- Tal vez sería mejor si esperamos a que haya menos gente allí – intentó que su voz no denotara cuán nerviosa se sentía.

Al instante se dio cuenta de lo inútil de intentar fingir cuando la única persona que había allí escuchándola era capaz de percibir sus emociones, sin importa cuán bien ella las enmascarara.

- No hay apuro – replicó Mathew, sentándose frente a ella y buscando a sus padres con la mirada – El pasillo es un caos hasta que la mayoría ha bajado.

Una cantidad inusitadamente elevada de adolescentes decidió descender por la puerta trasera del último vagón. Algunos fueron disimulados a la hora de mirar hacia el interior del compartimiento en donde Evelyn y Mathew permanecían sentados, uno frente a otro. Otros no disimularon en absoluto.

De repente la puerta se abrió y James apareció en el vano, con su abrigo puesto y su maleta de viaje en la mano.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? ¡Apresúrense! Estoy hambriento y quiero llegar a tu casa para poder cenar – le dijo a su primo.

Mathew levantó una ceja y lo miró con suspicacia. James todavía no se decidía a adoptar una postura con respecto a Evelyn, y Mathew nunca estaba del todo seguro de cuál sería su humor con respecto a la chica.

- ¿A mi casa? ¿Tú piensas venir a quedarte en mi casa?

El adolescente se apoyó en el vano de la puerta y sonrió de lado. Parecía que en esta ocasión, iba a desplegar su mejor sarcasmo.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto! Al fin y al cabo, esto será algo así como… no sé cómo llamarlo… ¿una luna de miel?

Un brillo travieso bailó en sus ojos al mirar a Evelyn, que se puso muy colorada pero no dijo nada.

- Idiota – murmuró Mathew, relajándose.

Evelyn sonrió, divertida.

- Cuartos separados, tía Melie revoloteando por ahí todo el tiempo, tío Harry que querrá darte una de esas charlas espantosas que todo adolescente varón ha tenido que escuchar alguna vez… - dijo James, sonriendo también –. No querría perderme eso por nada.

- Mejor mi padre que el abuelo, ¿no? – Mathew le sonrió con malicia y se levantó a buscar el equipaje –. Aunque creo que debería decirle al abuelo que estás necesitando un refuerzo en esa área… ya sabes, ahora que Evans ya no parece querer golpearte cada vez que te ve, podrías llegar a necesitar tener frescos los conceptos principales.

- Yo no necesito ninguna charla de refuerzo, muchas gracias. Ya fue más que suficiente con la primera, lo cual por cierto que fue tu culpa. Si no hubieras abierto tu bocota, yo no tendría ese verano en la lista de los peores en la historia – respondió su primo, estremeciéndose al recordar a su abuelo hablándose sobre buenas costumbres y educación sexual.

- No es mi culpa que tú hables en sueños, James. No esperarías que dejara pasar algo así sin comentarlo educadamente durante el desayuno, ¿no?

Evelyn se puso de pie y recibió su maleta, divertida con la charla.

- Yo no hablo en sueños.

- Tienes razón… no eran exactamente palabras lo que salían de tu boca en esa oportunidad.

- Yo no hago _nada_ en sueños – retrucó el chico. Totalmente abochornado por el rumbo que la conversación había tomado en presencia de Evelyn, decidió regresarla a su cauce original –. Pero nos estamos desviando del punto.

- No hay ningún punto en esta charla.

- El punto es que me muero por ver qué tal te las vas a arreglar sin todos esos innumerables cuartos y escondites que tiene Hogwarts – replicó James, como si Mathew no hubiese dicho nada -. Apuesto a que no tardarás más de tres días en explotar.

- En ese caso, me aseguraré de explotar cuando te tenga a mano – Mathew se colocó la capa y miró a Evelyn - ¿Vamos?

La chica, que aunque no había dicho nada hasta el momento estaba visiblemente más relajada, asintió.

- Vamos – dijo, arreglándose el abrigo y cuadrando los hombros como si fuera a pararse delante de un pelotón.

James se hizo a un lado y esperó en el pasillo a que ella saliera.

- Ustedes dos adelante. Yo seré el cortejo nupcial – anunció con solemnidad.

Mathew lo golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y salió detrás de Evelyn, acarreando el equipaje.

- Te veremos en Nochebuena, James.



_**Residencia de Harold y Amelia Whitherspoon**_

_**Media hora más tarde**_

- Este será tu cuarto – la madre de Mathew abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación iluminada por la luz del atardecer –. Por lo general la ocupa James, pero si viene durante estas dos semanas puede dormir con Mathew.

Evelyn sonrió a la mujer que la miraba desde el centro de la estancia.

Era bastante amplia y muy acogedora, con una cama un poco más grande de lo normal, llena de almohadones que se amontonaba sobre el hermoso acolchado.

Tenía un armario, un escritorio bajo una de las ventanas, mientras que en la otra había un asiento con más almohadones. Un baúl al pie de la cama y un par de mesas de noche, junto con dos sillas completaban el mobiliario. Todo en madera sin pintar y colores ocre.

- Es hermosa – musitó, al notar que Amelia estaba esperando que dijese algo.

- Cambié las cortinas y los almohadones cuando supe que vendrías – dijo la mujer –. Pensé que algo nuevo sería apropiado.

Mathew apareció en la puerta y clavó sus ojos en la habitación.

"_¡Maldición! ¡James tenía razón! Cuartos separados… ¡no puedo creerlo!"_

Evelyn se mordió la mejilla por dentro para no echarse a reír. La frustración del muchacho era tan grande que le llegaba como si se tratara de ondas magnéticas.

"_Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Una cama matrimonial?"_

- Mathew, deja el equipaje de Evelyn aquí para que pueda desempacar, ¿sí? – Amelia se dirigió a la puerta –. Acomódate tranquila, Evelyn. Estaré en la cocina, supervisando la cena.

- Yo… ¿podría hablar con usted un segundo? – preguntó la joven bruja ansiosa.

Amelia pestañeó, como si la hubiera tomado desprevenida, pero se compuso con rapidez.

- Por supuesto.

Mathew dejó la maleta de Evelyn sobre el baúl y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

"_¿De qué quieres hablar con mi madre?"_

"_De nada que te incumba"_

- ¡Mathew! ¿Puedes venir abajo un momento, por favor? – la voz de Harold Whitherspoon resonó por las escaleras e hizo que el muchacho se enderezara.

"_¡Mierda!"_, dijo al percatarse de lo que se avecinaba.

- ¡Ya voy! – replicó en voz alta.

Miró a Evelyn como si ella fuera a rescatarlo y ante la impasibilidad de la chica, salió del cuarto cuadrando los hombros.

"_Suerte",_ la palabra resonó en su mente cuando ya comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Evelyn, por otro lado, estaba tremendamente nerviosa. Había puesto todo tipo de reparos en ir a la casa de los Whitherspoon para la Navidad.

"_La gente pensará que somos una verdadera pareja y el comité escolar podría llegar a la conclusión de que el bargaine en verdad no se conjuró como tu padre ha declarado"_, le había dicho el día anterior a Mathew, mientras el profesor Flitwick trataba de que uno de sus compañeros dejara de reírse como poseído debido a un encantamiento mal realizado. _"¡Podrían exigir que nos expulsen!" _

Pero él se limitó a mirarla con su mejor expresión de tozudez pintada en el rostro.

"_Si no estás lista para las ocho de la mañana en el vestíbulo, iré hasta tu cuarto, armaré yo mismo tu maleta y te cargaré hasta la estación de Hogsmeade. Y si hace falta que te petrifique, lo haré."_

Sabiendo que era más que capaz de cumplir con su amenaza, lo fulminó con la mirada.

"_Troglodita"_

"_Ocho de la mañana, Evelyn. Ni un minuto más tarde, o vas a tener que explicarles a tus compañeros cómo es que sé la contraseña para entrar en esas mazmorras que __ustedes__ los de Slytherin llaman Casa."_

Y con eso dieron por terminada la discusión.

Pero ahora tenía que hacer frente a la verdadera razón por al cual no había querido ir: se moría de la vergüenza por lo que los padres de Mathew pudieran pensar de ella. Al fin y al cabo, había tenido relaciones con su hijo de manera bastante inconsciente, si lo pensaba bien. Por no mencionar que estaba absolutamente angustiada por la opinión que les mereciera a los Whitherspoon. ¿Y si ellos pensaban que era una cualquiera? Debía hacerles saber que no era una cualquiera.

Apretó nerviosa las manos y trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Había pensando como un millón de versiones distintas en el viaje pero ninguna pareció correcta. Mathew no había ayudado demasiado, ya que él mismo estaba rumiando la posibilidad de la charla que en ese momento seguro estaba escuchando.

Amelia la miró retorcerse las manos y le sonrió, tranquilizadora.

- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos aquí? – señaló el asiento de ventana –. Me alegra que podamos charlar un momento porque tengo algo para ti.

Evelyn se sentó donde le habían indicado mientras Amelia buscaba un paquete que había sobre el escritorio y se lo tendía.

- Espero que te guste – dijo sentándose a su lado.

La chica abrió el envoltorio y se encontró con una foto hermosamente enmarcada de su madre y Amelia, vestidas con el uniforme de Hogwarts. No había demasiadas fotos de su madre en la casa de sus abuelos y de seguro que en ninguna de las que había, se la veía tan feliz y despreocupada como en ésta.

Deslizó los dedos sobre la sonriente jovencita que tendría su edad cuando la fotografiaron y trató de no llorar.

- Te pareces muchísimo a ella. El mismo pelo espeso que siempre le envidié. Los mismos ojos dorados – dijo Amelia con ternura.

Evelyn sonrió y levantó los ojos.

- Muchas gracias, señora Whitherspoon.

- No me llames señora Whitherspoon a menos que quieras que yo haga lo mismo contigo. Amelia está bien – replicó la mujer devolviéndole la sonrisa –. Ahora, ¿qué era eso que querías hablar conmigo?

La chica tomó aire y apoyó el portarretratos con cuidado sobre su regazo, cruzando las manos sobre la foto.

- Verá, señ… Amelia, yo… bueno, lo que yo quería decirle es que… sé que tal vez no parezca y que usted tiene todo el derecho a pensar de mí lo que seguramente está pensando, porque al fin y al cabo usted y su esposo saben perfectamente bien cómo es que se conjuró este bargaine entre Mathew y yo, pero en verdad es muy importante para mí que ustedes sepan que Mathew es la persona más importante en mi vida. Y aunque ustedes no me conocen quiero que sepa que yo no soy… no soy… una cualquiera – musitó finalmente.

La madre de Mathew la miró por un momento sin decirle nada, quizás porque no esperaba ese discurso en particular en ese momento. Se quedó callada por lo que a Evelyn le parecieron dos siglos.

- Tienes razón, Evelyn, no te conozco. Pero conozco a mi hijo - dijo finalmente en voz tranquila –. Supongo que no tengo que enumerarte sus defectos o virtudes, porque por lo que él me ha contado en su última carta, ustedes dos llevan mucho tiempo siendo amigos. Así es que voy a señalar sólo dos características de Mathew. Una es que no es muy dado a hablar de sí mismo. Podría decirse que puedes charlar con él por horas y aún así no enterarte de nada referente a él. Lo que siente, lo que piensa, lo que hace. Si no quiere contártelo, no te enterarás. Y por lo regular, él no suele contar nada.

Evelyn asintió pero permaneció callada.

- La otra es que por lo general no se apresura a la hora de formarse una opinión de las personas – continuó Amelia –. Como habrás descubierto, no es muy dado a prejuzgar. Sólo se sienta allí y observa hasta que se ha formado una opinión basada más en lógica y hechos que en habladurías o pareceres externos. Y luego, la defiende y la mantiene. Porque así es mi hijo: analítico por encima de todo.

La imagen de Mathew, con once años, sentado frente a ella en el compartimiento del Expreso a Hogwarts, mirándola atentamente con esos brillantes ojos verdes llenó la mente de Evelyn y la hizo sonreír. Sí, así era Mathew. Analítico por encima de todo.

- Es por eso que yo no creo que tú seas una cualquiera – afirmó Amelia, mirándola con seriedad –. Porque mi hijo decidió que quería forjar contigo un lazo que te ha vuelto capaz de saber lo que siente, lo que piensa, dónde está. Decidió dejarte entrar en su interior de una manera tan absoluta que ahora ya no le quedan lugares privados a los cuales tú no puedas acceder. Y yo debo confiar en que usó todo su buen criterio al hacer esta elección.

Colocó su mano sobre las de la chica y se las apretó.

- No voy a mentirte, Evelyn. Esto no es lo que yo tenía en mente y la idea de que ustedes dos, que no son más que un par de chicos, estén casados, en cierta forma me supera. A Harold y a mí nos tomará algo de tiempo hacernos a la idea de que… bueno, no habrá noviazgo, ni ceremonia, ni fiesta y que, en lugar de que Mathew regrese a casa luego del colegio para discutir acerca de si entra o no en la Academia de Aurores, tú vendrás con él y discutiremos acerca de qué casa comprar o cómo decorarla. Pero las cosas se han dado así y me parece que lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en que podremos arreglar las cosas sobre la marcha.

Evelyn se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza, mientras devolvía el apretón de manos. Tras unos segundos de silencio, levanta la vista y se miró en los ojos de la única mujer en este planeta, fuera de ella misma, que amaba a Mathew sin condiciones ni límites.

- Mathew es mi mejor amigo. Por encima de todo, y más allá de todo, siempre será mi mejor amigo. No sé qué otro nombre darle al amor que siento por él que amistad, porque no me importaría si jamás me tocara un pelo de nuevo, seguiría queriéndolo como lo quiero – hizo una pausa y trató de que el nudo que tenía en la garganta desapareciera. Había planeado decir esto y quería hacerlo bien – Y es por eso que quiero que usted y su marido sepan que haré lo que sea – remarcó las palabras – para evitar que él salga lastimado. No dejaré que Voldemort se acerque a él. Y si para lograrlo tengo que desaparecer, entonces haré el contrahechizo, prepararé la poción y romperemos el bargaine. Y desapareceré. Aunque eso mate lo poco que queda de mí, lo haré. Tienen mi palabra.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Amelia Whitherspoon al recordar a otra joven, muchos años antes, que juró que haría lo que fuere por mantener a su hija con vida lejos de Voldemort. Aunque eso matara lo poco que quedaba de ella.

Y murió cumpliendo su palabra.



Mathew trepó las escaleras de a dos escalones, descargando su enojo y embarazo en cada pisotón que propinó a la madera lustrada.

Bebés.

¿Quién demonios estaba pensando en bebés? ¿Acaso su padre estaba loco?

"_Es bastante obvio que no tiene sentido que en este momento te recuerde la charla que tuvimos sobre el respeto que cualquier novia tuya merecería, ni de la mejor forma de conducirte con ella. Particularmente porque ella ya no es tu novia, sino tu esposa. Por lo tanto, creo que debemos saltarnos esa parte y pasar directamente a lo que más nos preocupa a tu madre, a Dumbledore y a mí"_

El inicio de la charla ya había sido bastante malo. Más que nada porque si su padre estaba tan nervioso como para pasearse como león enjaulado, eso que tanto les preocupaba a su madre, a Dumbledore y a él era algo que con seguridad Mathew no quería discutir.

Harold Whitherspoon se sentó de golpe en la silla junto a él y lo miró con tremenda seriedad.

"_Mathew, dime que has tomado las precauciones necesarias para evitar que Evelyn se quede embarazada"_

De ahí en adelante, la conversación pasó a ser un zumbido en su mente. Lo primero que registró con absoluta claridad fue la imagen de Evelyn embarazada y casi se cae de la silla. Lo siguiente fue que debería patearse a sí mismo por no haber recordado ese pequeño detalle. Y por último, la espantosa imagen de su padre entregándole un libro que contenía una compilación de todos los métodos anticonceptivos existentes, con sus ventajas y desventajas.

Nunca, jamás en toda su vida, se había sentido más abochornado que cuando su padre se ofreció a enseñarle a realizar un hechizo anticonceptivo. Por un instante estuvo a punto de gruñirle que eso no era necesario, considerando que solamente habían estado juntos una vez.

Lo que sí necesitaba urgentemente era una modificación de la memoria. Ya bastante malo era estar tremendamente frustrado como para agregarle el bochorno total al asunto.

"_Como si fuera sencillo escabullirse cuando tienes a todo el maldito colegio mirándote las 24 horas del día. ¿En qué momento se supone que voy a dejarla embarazada si ni siquiera puedo acercarme a ella?"_

Llegó hasta su cuarto y abrió la puerta de un empellón. Se detuvo al ver que Evelyn estaba parada delante de uno de los modelos de tren a escala que descansaban sobre las repisas de su habitación.

La joven se giró al sentirlo cerrar de un portazo.

- ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de venir a pasar la Navidad con mis padres? – preguntó Mathew con tono belicoso

- Tuya – respondió ella con presteza, levantando una ceja divertida -. ¿Tan malo estuvo?

- Malo no llega siquiera a comenzar a describirlo – replicó, sintiendo que volvía a ponerse escarlata al mirarla y recordar lo que su padre acababa de decirle.

- ¡Vamos! No pudo ser peor que haber recibido esa charla de Madame Pomfrey – Evelyn se apoyó en el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos.

Luego de la reunión en la oficina de Dumbledore, donde se enteraron toda la historia del bargaine pactado entre sus madres, se encontraron conque madame Pomfrey estaba esperando a Evelyn al pie de la escalera tapada por la gárgola.

Sin escuchar ningún tipo de petición o excusa, se la llevó de regreso a la enfermería para que cumpliera con el día faltante de reposo y procedió a darle una extensa, detallada y embarazosa charla de educación sexual y control de natalidad.

Mathew se pasó una mano por el corto cabello y suspiró, exasperado. Ahora que estaba fuera del escritorio de su padre, comenzaba a apreciar la enormidad de su descuido y el enfado ante su estupidez creció con rapidez. Miró a Evelyn a los ojos con intensidad, intentando captar las emociones de la chica.

- ¿Recuerdas la noche que tú y yo hicimos el amor?

Las cejas de la chica se levantaron hasta casi el nacimiento del cabello en un gesto sarcástico.

- Con bastante claridad. ¿Por qué?

Ansioso, el muchacho apretó los labios antes de lanzarse a tratar de averiguar lo que quería saber.

- Porque… bueno, porque… la cosa es que yo… olvidé algo esa noche.

- ¿Te refieres a que dejaste algo en el cuarto de El Caldero Chorreante? – preguntó, confundida.

- No – frustrado, dio un paso hacia ella pero volvió a detenerse y bajó la voz –. Olvidé hacer algo.

Evelyn lo miró por un momento con atención.

- Mathew, no entiendo de qué estás hablando. Es decir, no soy una experta pero creí que habías cubierto todo lo… básico, digamos.

- No, no cubrí todo lo básico. De hecho, no hice lo primero que debería haber hecho. ¿Cómo es que pude olvidarme? – comenzó a pasearse frente a ella, nervioso.

- ¿Qué cosa olvidaste?

– Fui un imbécil, Eve – continuó el muchacho, que no escuchó su pregunta -. Supongo que podría echarle la culpa a que no estaba pensando mucho en ese momento, pero yo _debería_ haberlo recordado en lugar de lanzarme como un tarado…

- ¡Mathew! – exclamó Evelyn, haciendo que se detuviera en su diatriba -. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

- ¡De esto! – replicó el muchacho, levantando el libro que su padre le había puesto en la mano unos momentos antes -. ¡Hablo de esto!

- ¿Olvidaste ese libro?

- Olvidé lo que _dice_ este libro – lo lanzó sobre la cama y la miró con lo que Evelyn percibió era auténtica preocupación –. Eve, se honesta conmigo. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que estés embarazada?

Los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos de Evelyn le dijeron que había sido un tanto brusco al preguntar, pero estaba tan nervioso con la sola idea que no le salió algo más sutil.

La chica se quedó casi sin respirar por unos momentos antes de pestañear de nuevo.

- No – respondió con voz algo ronca.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? ¡No recuerdo que hayamos tomado ningún tipo de precaución aquella noche!

Había tanta desesperación en la voz del muchacho que Evelyn sintió que algo cálido le subía por dentro. Se hubiera reído si no hubiera sido cruel de su parte.

- Mathew, _tú_ no tomaste ningún tipo de precaución. Yo sí.

El alivio del muchacho cayó como una ola sobre los dos, haciendo que Evelyn sonriera.

- ¿Tú… sí? – se sentó en el alto pie de la cama y apretó las manos contra la madera tallada. Tras un momento, la miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿Cuándo? No recuerdo que conjuraras ningún hechizo en ese momento.

- Estuve tomando una poción desde bastante antes – respondió Evelyn, sonrojándose al ver cómo él levantaba una ceja – Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Sabía que en cualquier momento sucedería y creí que era mejor estar preparada. Por las dudas.

- Y esa poción, ¿funcionó?

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó, intentando obtener una seguridad absoluta.

Evelyn tomó aire y cruzó los brazos.

- ¿Has oído hablar de los ciclos menstruales? - Mathew se puso colorado una vez más –. El mío llegó puntual como un reloj. Hace una semana y media, para ser exactos.

Hubo un segundo de silencio embarazoso.

- Ah. Eso – dijo Mathew.

- Sí. Eso – repitió Evelyn.

El muchacho bajó los ojos a sus zapatos y dejó salir el aire que había mantenido atrapado en sus pulmones. Un imbécil. Un imbécil total y absoluto. Eso había sido.

No la había cuidado. Se había lanzado sobre ella sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. Él siempre evaluaba las consecuencias y el no haber pensado en ésta consecuencia en particular lo enfada más allá de lo que podía poner en palabras.

- Lo lamento, Eve. Fui un tarado egoísta.

Evelyn se acercó a él y, parándose entre sus piernas, le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y lo obligó a mirarla.

- ¿Mathew?

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Suspirando, cerró los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y la acercó a él para esconder el rostro en su cuello.

- No me lo agradezcas – murmuró contra su piel –. Mi preocupación llega con casi tres semanas de retraso.

Las manos de Evelyn se deslizaron por su espalda, percibiendo a su paso cómo los músculos se relajaban ante su tacto.

- Pero llega. Siempre llega. Y por eso te amo.

Mathew levantó la cabeza y la miró por un largo momento. Le parecía mentira que ella estuviera allí, en su cuarto, con sus modelos de trenes a escala, sus figuras de dragones, sus libros de la infancia, sus trofeos deportivos y sus fotos. Sin esconderse, sin simular, parada frente a él, abrazándolo.

- ¿Aun cuando amarme sea la cosa más difícil que has hecho en tu vida? – preguntó, recordando lo que ella le había dicho la mañana en la que el misterio del bargaine se reveló.

- Mathew, no me gustan las cosas sencillas. Son poco excitantes – susurró Evelyn antes de que él le sellara la boca con uno de esos besos que le hacían zumbar los oídos.

Besos largos, lentos y húmedos que podían durar toda una vida.



Amelia Whitherspoon cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar de su sillón favorito. Sentía el calor del fuego en los pies que había estirado hacia la chimenea y la reconfortante presencia de su esposo a su lado.

Ambos bebían a sorbos el añejo jerez en las copas que uno de los tíos de Harold les regaló cuando se casaron, disfrutando de su pequeño ritual nocturno.

La casa estaba silenciosa, como cualquier noche del año. Sólo que esa no era una noche más del año. Era la primera noche en que, oficialmente, tenían a su nuera bajo su techo.

La cena había sido tranquila y agradable. Evelyn no habló mucho, pero al menos no estaban tan tensa como durante el viaje desde la estación de trenes hasta la casa, unas horas antes. La forma en que miraba a Mathew tranquilizaba a Amelia. La forma en la que Mathew la miraba a ella tranquilizaba a Harold.

De repente, un alarido espantoso resonó por las paredes de la casa. Los dos magos se miraron, espantados, antes de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo escaleras arriba, desde donde los gritos seguían llegando.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso la puerta de la habitación de Mathew se abrió de un tirón y el muchacho salió del cuarto vestido con su pantalón de pijama y una remera, descalzo y con el rostro desencajado.

Sin ver a sus padres abrió la puerta del cuarto de Evelyn, desde donde el llanto descarnado emergía entre súplicas de piedad.

Amelia y Harold llegaron hasta la puerta un momento después y se quedaron congelados, viendo a su hijo rodear la cama para acercarse a Evelyn, que tenía los ojos desorbitados y estaba atrincherada en una esquina del cuarto, entre la pared y la mesita de noche. Sus pies descalzos resbalaban en el suelo lustrado como si estuviera intentado atravesar el muro, sus manos se apoyaban en la pared, su rostro era de color ceniciento, bañado en lágrimas.

- ¡NO! ¡NO! – gritaba, mirando sin ver a Mathew, que se arrodillaba junto ella en ese momento -. ¡NO LA MATES! ¡MAMÁ, NO!

- ¡Eve! – exclamó Mathew -. ¡Eve, despierta!

- ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡MAMÁ!

Mathew la tomó con fuerza por los brazos y le dio un sacudón violento.

- ¡EVE! ¡DESPIERTA! – casi gritó –. ¡Sólo es un sueño! ¡Despierta!

La chica parpadeó y clavó sus ojos anegados en lágrimas en las tensas facciones del muchacho, como si estuviera intentando decidir si él estaba allí o no.

- Sólo es un sueño, Eve – repitió éste, en voz firme pero sin gritar esta vez.

Como si fuera una muñeca rota, Evelyn se abrazó a él con desesperación, llorando en su pecho mientras Mathew la envolvía con los brazos y la mecía con suavidad.

- Él la estaba torturando – lloraba con tanta fuerza que casi resultaba imposible entender lo que decía –. Se reía y la torturaba. Y ella gritaba… gritaba… tanto…

- Shhhh, ya pasó – le acarició la espalda, intentando calmarla y calmarse al mismo tiempo –. Ya pasó.

Era la primera vez que veía en sus propios sueños lo que ella soñaba y si Evelyn no hubiera gritado de esa forma, tenía la impresión de que no habría podido despertar jamás de esa pesadilla.

Tras un par de minutos, y totalmente ignorante de la presencia de sus padres, Mathew tomó a la joven en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Se trepó sobre las colchas revueltas sin soltarla y se acomodó a su lado contra el respaldar de madera, abrazándola con fuerza.

En silencio, los padres de Mathew contemplaron cómo su hijo cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su mejilla en la cabeza de la joven que seguía sollozando en sus brazos, mientras murmuraba palabras para calmarla.

Dumbledore les había hablando acerca de las pesadillas de Evelyn, de lo que Voldemort solía mostrarle en sueños. Y les había advertido sobre la posibilidad de que ahora Mathew también pudiera tener esos sueños o visiones.

Pero una cosa era que el director del colegio les contara sobre las imágenes de horror que la joven se veía obligada a ver, y otra distinta era el espanto que los gritos y la desesperación que acababan de presenciar les había provocado.

Tras un momento, Harold tomó a su esposa del brazo y, con suavidad, la sacó del cuarto sin decir una sola palabra. Amelia fue con él, con los gritos de Evelyn aún sonando en sus oídos, pero cuando se habían alejado unos cuantos pasos se detuvo y clavó sus ojos en los de su marido, tan angustiados como los de ella.

- Ellos no deberían… - el nudo en su garganta la obligó a hacer una pausa - Son sólo unos niños – susurró, debatiéndose entre lo que consideraba correcto y lo que su compasión le decía que era mejor.

- Lo sé – respondió el hombre en igual volumen de voz –. Pero no se me ocurre una sola buena razón por la cual debamos entrar en ese cuarto y decirle a Mathew que vuelva a su habitación y deje sola a su esposa.

Amelia miró hacia la puerta del cuarto de Evelyn, desde donde llegaban aún los susurros de su hijo y el llanto de la chica. Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo al darse cuenta que la pesadilla de la joven, había sido sobre los últimos momentos de su mejor amiga, cayeron por su rostro.

- A mí tampoco – murmuró.



Los sollozos y estremecimientos remitieron, pero Mathew permaneció allí, recostado contra el cabezal de la cama, acunando el ovillo que era Evelyn entre sus brazos.

De a poco se fue relajando, hasta que quedó recostada contra el pecho del muchacho, con el rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello y las piernas enredadas con las de él. Mathew podía sentir el hombro de su remera húmedo y el corazón de Evelyn latiendo deprisa, pero sabía que estaba más tranquila. Podía sentirlo.

- Lamento que tuvieras que ver una de mis pesadillas – la voz de la chica le llegó amortiguada desde su pecho.

Mathew apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella y besó su pelo.

- ¿Esa era… tu madre?

Evelyn asintió, estremeciéndose.

- Hacía mucho que no tenía esa pesadilla. Supongo volvió porque estoy un poco… nerviosa.

El muchacho no supo qué decir por lo que le acarició la espalda por un largo rato en silencio. Finalmente, ella levantó sus ojos húmedos hacia él.

- Gracias – musitó y, elevándose un poco, besó su quijada con suavidad.

Aún cuando había sido un simple beso de agradecimiento, el cuerpo de Mathew se tensó al mirar esos brillantes ojos color dorado, enmarcadas por pestañas que aún tenían lágrimas engarzadas.

Bajando la cabeza, la besó primero con suavidad, más como una forma de transmitirle cariño y consuelo que por otra cosa. El problema era que estaba acostado a su lado, con ese cuerpo suave enroscado alrededor del suyo y semanas de deseo no satisfecho tratando de salir a flote.

Evelyn abrió los labios de manera automática y gimió cuando la lengua de Mathew la acarició. La mano que tenía apoyada sobre el pecho masculino subió hasta su cuello y se enterró en su cabello, deslizándose hacia el colchón y arrastrándolo con ella. Mathew bajó su mano hasta la cintura de Evelyn para volver a subirla serpenteando por debajo de la parte superior del pijama, dibujando el trazado de la columna.

Podía sentirla estremecerse mientras lenta, e inconscientemente, la giraba hasta dejarla de espaldas sobre la cama y se inclinaba sobre ella. Evelyn ni siquiera registró que él la cubría por entero, no registró nada que no fuera esa boca que la besaba lenta y profundamente.

Las emociones de la pesadilla, más todas esas imágenes que habían estado acechándola desde lo que pasó en el Caldero Chorreante, la sumergieron en una especie de hechizo y se apretó contra él.

Una puerta se abrió y se cerró en algún lugar del segundo piso, y el sonido seco traspasó el embrujo que mantenía a Evelyn subyugada. Hizo la cabeza para atrás, tratando de liberar su boca, pero en lugar de separarse de ella, Mathew comenzó a descender por la línea de su mandíbula, trazando un sendero de húmedos besos que parecían derretirle la piel. Evelyn podía sentir su erección presionándole los muslos, haciendo que una ola de calor denso y líquido la quemara por dentro.

- Mathew – jadeo casi imperceptiblemente.

El chico pasó a concentrarse en el punto que estaba justo debajo de su oreja.

- Detente… tus padres… - Evelyn intentó decir algo coherente, pero le resultaba tremendamente difícil porque él eligió ese momento para que sus manos alcanzaran sus pechos.

Tomando aire, apretó esas manos con las suyas, aplastándolas contra sus senos.

- Mathew, por favor… no podemos hacer esto aquí – suplicó – Mucho menos con la puerta abierta.

Finalmente, eso pareció dar resultado. Aunque no se apartó, Mathew se quedó muy quieto, respirando pesadamente. Estaba absolutamente tenso, como una cuerda de violín, tratando a todas luces de recuperar el control, aunque parecía que eso iba a tomarle una eternidad.

Evelyn podía sentir la frustración y el enfado que lo embargaban, iguales a los de ella. Pero aún así, no podía seguir adelante.

- Podríamos sellar el cuarto – murmuró él en el hueco de su cuello, sin moverse.

- Y tus padres sabrían por qué lo hemos hecho – replicó ella.

- ¿Y a quién le importa?

- A mí – dijo la chica con sencillez.

No podía pedirle a Amelia que no la considerara una cualquiera para luego lanzarse a tener sexo en la primera noche que pasaba bajo su techo.

Mathew sacó sus manos del interior de su pijama y, plantándolas a los costados de la chica, se elevó y la miró. Sus ojos brillaban con desafío y frustración por igual.

- Eve… ¿te das cuenta de que sólo hemos hecho el amor una vez? – había enfado en su voz. E inseguridad.

- Sí – respondió ella – Me doy prefecta cuenta.

- ¿Y te das cuenta de que es malditamente imposible poder hacer nada en Hogwarts? – preguntó entonces, mirándola con atención –. Dumbledore ya no nos deja salir a patrullar, y todos los alumnos y profesores del colegio no hacen otra cosa más que mirarnos para ver si pueden encontrarnos en algún armario o aula vacía.

- Lo sé. Pero no por eso podemos hacer esto aquí. Y ahora.

Mathew entrecerró los ojos y la miró con preocupación.

- ¿Es porque no lo hice bien la primera vez?

Evelyn se ruborizó, pero le sostuvo la mirada lo mejor que pudo.

- No.

- Porque sé que tú no… bueno, ya sabes… - parecía tremendamente incómodo tratando de poner en palabras lo que tenía en mente –. Pero te juro que trataré de hacerlo bien esta vez.

Evelyn le sonrió, viendo la angustia en esos ojos que parecían incapaces de esconderle nada.

- Sé que lo harás bien la próxima vez. Y que si no nos sale bien, saldrá bien en la siguiente – le acarició los antebrazos con suavidad –. Estoy segura de que mejoraremos con la práctica.

- ¿Entonces?

Suspirando, Evelyn bajó sus manos hasta que descansaron en las muñecas de Mathew.

- Es que… no puedo evitar ser conciente de que tus padres están aquí. Que esta es su casa. Yo… no puedo.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Mathew se acostó a su lado y miró el techo.

- Supongo que esto de tener a mis padres a un par de puertas arruina el clima.

- No tanto el tenerlos cerca como el saber que ellos sabrán lo que podemos estar haciendo en el momento en el que cerremos esa puerta – replicó Evelyn, bajándose la parte superior del pijama y entrelazando las manos sobre su vientre.

- Sí, eso no es exactamente excitante – murmuró el muchacho, frustrado.

Por un largo rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Permanecieron acostados uno junto al otro, mirando el techo y escuchando sus corazones disminuir sus latidos hasta que ya no corrieron alocadamente en sus pechos.

El muchacho se sentó en la cama y tiró de las mantas hasta que ambos quedaron cubiertos.

Evelyn lo miró con una ceja levantada.

- Mathew… ¿qué haces? – preguntó.

- Me preparo para dormir – respondió él, acostándose a su lado y cruzando un brazo por encima de la cintura de la chica.

- ¿Aquí? – se giró para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos -. Pero… ¡no puedes dormir aquí!

Ella no iba a poder dormir si lo tenía allí. No cuando el cuerpo le latía aún por el deseo no satisfecho y cuando podía percibir perfectamente bien que a él le latía de igual forma.

- Tienes razón – Mathew se enderezó y extendió su mano sobre la cama, murmurando un encantamiento.

En un instante, la cama se agrandó. Satisfecho, volvió a acostarse.

- Ahora está mejor – dijo, abrazándola.

Evelyn se lo quedó mirando sin decir nada por un largo rato.

- Mathew, a tus padres no va a hacerles gracia que te quedes aquí. Por algo nos dieron habitaciones separadas.

- Yo me ocuparé de mis padres, Eve – afirmó con los ojos cerrados.

- Pero… ¡esto equivale a desafiarlos! Yo no quiero que ellos se sientan molestos conmigo – trató de razonar Evelyn –. Es más que obvio que no están preparados para que tú y yo convivamos como… como… una pareja.

Suspirando, Mathew abrió los ojos y levantó las cejas, desafiante.

- No pienso irme a ningún lado. La puerta está abierta, así es que si mis padres quieren saber lo que estamos haciendo, basta conque se asomen. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, dormiré aquí contigo. Todas las noches – remarcó las palabras con un pequeño apretón en su cintura. Hizo una pausa y agregó: – Y en cuanto pueda, haré que se larguen de la casa por al menos un par de horas. Tienes mi palabra. Ahora, duérmete.

Plantó un breve beso en sus labios, que terminó casi en el instante en que comenzó, y acomodándose nuevamente, cerró los ojos una vez más.


	2. Merry Christmas, Eve Parte 2

**Capítulo 2**

_**Residencia de Harold y Amelia Whitherspoon**_

_**Hace 25 años**_

_**Los días previos a la Navidad**_

Amelia miró a su hijo y Evelyn que, sentados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea encendida, estaban absortos en un juego de ajedrez.

Todavía no estaba muy segura de cómo fue que se las arregló Mathew, dos días antes, para que la idea de que Evelyn se mudara a dormir a su cuarto sonara a algo que se le había ocurrido a ella.

Un segundo Amelia comentaba que tal vez Evelyn había logrado dormirse, esa primera noche que pasó en la casa, porque la presencia del muchacho le permitió relajarse. Y al siguiente momento él proponía el cambio en la distribución de cuartos.

"_- Podríamos probar con la teoría de mamá – dijo con una inocencia que estaba segura era fingida –. Tal vez si duermo contigo puedas relajarte, como anoche, y no tengas más pesadillas. ¿Por qué no te mudas a mi cuarto esta noche y vemos qué pasa?"_

Por supuesto, no pudo poner grandes objeciones razonables a este argumento, pero al menos había logrado que durmieran con la puerta abierta. Y no había habido más pesadillas.

Harold dejó sobre la mesa que estaba junto al sofá una de las cartas que habían llegado para él durante la tarde, pensativo.

- Evelyn, el abogado de tus abuelos me ha enviado una nota para preguntarme cuándo puede venir a leer los testamentos – dijo Harold.

La chica levantó la vista del juego de ajedrez, confundida.

- ¿Testamentos?

- Tus abuelos eran personas acaudalas. Lo lógico es que haya testamentos que deben ser leídos – replicó el mago –. ¿Te parece bien si le digo que venga pasado mañana por la tarde? Yo mañana tengo un compromiso.

- Sí… claro – la chica levantó un hombro –. Cuando usted pueda está bien para mí.

- ¿Y por qué no vamos nosotros a su oficina? – propuso Mathew –. Tengo que hacer mis compras de Navidad y supongo que tú también tendrás que hacer las tuyas, Eve. Podríamos aprovechar el viaje e ir a verlo.

Evelyn lo miró consternada, sin saber cómo decirle que ella no podía hacer compras navideñas porque no tenía un knout partido por la mitad, cuando Harold le evitó el bochorno.

- Ustedes dos no saldrán de esta casa hasta que terminen las vacaciones y vuelvan al colegio.

Una de las piezas capturadas por Mathew voló por la alfombra cuando él hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano, por el asombro.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Hablo de que existen varias medidas de seguridad que todos vamos a tomar en cuenta estas dos semanas. Por si no lo has notado, el Innombrable intentó hacerte daño hace un mes atrás y tanto Dumbledore como nosotros pensamos que, por un tiempo, lo mejor es extremar las precauciones. La primera de ellas es que no pueden salir.

- Papá, somos perfectamente capaces de cuidarnos. Llevamos años haciéndolo.

- Mathew, no me importa si eres el mejor mago de la historia. Todo este asunto del bargaine es muy reciente. No se trata únicamente de tu seguridad personal sino también de la nuestra, así es que el asunto no está abierto a discusión– la voz de Harold era calmada, pero inflexible -. Sé que no puedo ordenarte que te quedes, pero estoy confiando en tu criterio y te lo estoy pidiendo.

Evelyn bajó la vista, resignada aunque no sorprendida. No recordaba un solo día de su vida en el cual hubiera podido moverse con libertad fuera de la casa de sus abuelos o de Hogwarts. Mathew, por otro lado, estaba furioso.

- ¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Acaso piensas que pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida encerrados?

- No, sólo estas dos semanas. Para cuando salgan del colegio la noticia del bargaine ya no será tan nueva y todos estaremos más… asentados.

- ¿Y cómo demonios se supone que haré mis compras navideñas? – preguntó molesto el muchacho.

- Si nos dan las listas, nosotros haremos las compras – dijo su madre, en tono conciliador.

Mathew los miró a ambos, viendo la preocupación y la obstinación brillar en los ojos de su padre. Sabía que Harold Whitherspoon podía ser muy terco cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza y que no daría su brazo a torcer, por mucho que él argumentara. Y aunque no había planeado estar encerrado esas dos semanas, tampoco quería pasarse el tiempo discutiendo.

Enfadado, se giró y clavó los ojos en Evelyn.

- ¿Y tú no vas a decir nada?

La chica le sonrió con tristeza y enderezó el caballo negro de su reina, que estaba caído.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo.



Mathew miró a su mejor amigo, que sentado en un sillón frente a él, se veía nervioso. Arthur Weasley era un joven agradable, de rostro amable y cabello rojo que comenzaba a ser más que escaso.

Llevaban allí sentados tres minutos en silencio. Arthur había llegado sorpresivamente a media tarde y, luego de excusar a su esposa por no haberlo acompañado _("Molly está con su madre, que no se encuentra del todo bien, y el bebé está con ella"_), aceptó la taza de chocolate que Evelyn le había ofrecido antes de irse aduciendo que tenía que terminar el ensayo de Pociones.

Evelyn lamentaba por Mathew el que Molly no hubiese querido ir con Arthur a verlo. Sabía cuánto había estado esperando el joven poder charlar con ellos en persona, ya que por más que les había escrito desde Hogwarts luego de que el bargaine se hizo público, no había podido contarles la verdad sobre los cómo, cuándo y por qué.

Mathew sostuvo su taza entre las manos, intentando encontrar la manera de romper el incómodo silencio que, por primera vez, se instalaba entre él y Arthur.

- ¿Evelyn es el secreto que nunca pudiste contarme? – preguntó el joven mago de repente, mirándolo con fijeza.

- Sí – respondió, devolviéndole la mirada para que viera la franqueza en sus ojos –. Lo lamento. Le había prometido que nadie sabría acerca de nuestra amistad.

- ¿Y desde cuándo es que son amigos, exactamente?

- Nuestro primer viaje a Hogwarts.

Arthur asintió levemente y sorbió su chocolate, pensativo.

- ¿No te da miedo? – preguntó de repente.

Mathew levantó una ceja, esperando el inevitable comentario acerca de lo no recomendable que era tener una relación con alguien tan peligroso como Evelyn Bright. Sin embargo, decidió no verbalizar el comentario mordaz que tenía en la punta de la lengua y darle una oportunidad al mago sentado frente a él. Al fin y al cabo, había tratado a Evelyn con amabilidad y respeto.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El estar con alguien que ha sido una fijación para el Innombrable desde que nació.

Mathew sonrió. Arthur era la persona más asombrosa que conocía.

- Con sinceridad, y negaré haber dicho esto si lo repites, tengo miedo todo el tiempo – respondió con sinceridad –. Pero la rabia que me provoca el daño que le hace con su fijación es mayor que el miedo.

Una vez más, el pelirrojo asintió, sorbiendo más chocolate.

- ¿Y ella vale la pena? – preguntó –. No te enfades pero, ¿vale la pena todo ese miedo y rabia?

Durante un segundo, Mathew clavó sus ojos en la nada. Luego los devolvió a la brillante mirada azul de Arthur Weasley.

- Vale la pena morir por ella.

Una lenta sonrisa de resignación apareció en el rostro de Arthur.

- ¡Diablos, viejo! Estás enamorado.

Mathew le sonrió.

- Hasta los huesos.



- ¿Y qué te parece este diseño para las telas del cubrecamas?

Evelyn miró el muestrario con atención, sin decidirse del todo. Ella y Amelia habían mirado pilas de muestrarios de colores, telas y entramados. Parecía que jamás terminarían con tanto detalle. ¿Quién diría que diseñar la decoración de una simple habitación iba a ser tan complicado?

Cuando Harold les dijo que, como castigo por haber conjurado un lazo potencialmente peligroso y mortal, iban a tener que armar su habitación a la manera muggle, Mathew casi se atragantó con pastel de calabaza.

"_-¿Castigado? – dijo cuando el ataque de tos se le pasó –. Papá, ¡no puedes castigarme! ¡Soy mayor de edad!_

_-Y aún así irresponsable. Tómalo como mi despedida de mi responsabilidad de padre en cuanto a castigos refiere. Además, ya que no van a salir de aquí, tendrán algo en qué ocuparse – afirmó Harold –. Les hemos dado el ático, que es la habitación más grande de la casa."_

Evelyn pensó que Mathew iba a discutir largo y tendido, pero el muchacho cerró la boca y aceptó lo que le habían impuesto. Ella sabía que semejante docilidad sólo podía deberse a que estaba tramando algo, pero aún no tenía idea de qué sería.

- Me parece que éste quedará bien con el color de la madera – dijo la chica, señalando una de las muestras que Amelia había desplegado en el asiento, debajo de la ventana.

La madre de Mathew miró su elección por un momento, concentrada, y luego asintió.

- Sí, tienes razón. Bien, encargaremos ésta entonces. ¿Terminaste con la lista de lo que necesitarán?

- Está todo aquí anotado – le entregó un pergamino con una larga lista -. ¿No le parece que estamos sobrepasándonos en el presupuesto?

Llevaban cuatro días haciendo compras y el monto gastado le parecía excesivo. Particularmente si tomaban en cuenta que la habitación que estaban arreglando sólo la ocuparían al salir de la escuela y en tanto no pudieran mudarse a una casa propia.

Amelia le sonrió.

– Es nuestro regalo de Navidad para los dos, así es que deja de preocuparte por el dinero y ve a ayudar a Mathew porque creo que es la sexta vez que lo escucho maldecir. Iré a ver si el té está dispuesto para cuando llegue el abogado de tu abuelo.

Evelyn vio a la mujer salir con rapidez de la sala y se quedó un segundo sentada, mirando por la ventana.

El jardín estaba totalmente cubierto por la blanda nieve que había estado cayendo los últimos dos días y los rayos del sol refulgían sobre las puntas de las ramas congeladas.

Le gustaba la casa de los padres de Mathew. Era un lugar cálido y tranquilo. Aunque el clima se había puesto un poco frío y revuelto cuando luego de que Mathew lograra que ella se mudara a su cuarto, Amelia les pidió, de manera tan educada que no pudieron rehusarse, que dejaran la puerta abierta.

"_No podré escuchar si algo está mal, y no podré venir a ayudarte"._

Por supuesto, Mathew no se atrevió a decirle que no iba a necesitar ayuda porque probablemente no habría pesadillas. De hacer eso se hubiera visto obligado a explicarle que llevaba casi seis años durmiendo cada tanto en el mismo cuarto que ella, por lo que la puerta permaneció abierta y a medida que los días pasaban, el humor del muchacho tendía a ser un poco más irritable.

Tampoco ayudaba el que Amelia siempre estuviera cerca durante el día y mucho menos el que, a veces, también apareciera James.

Una nueva maldición llegó desde la parte superior de la casa y luego se escuchó el golpe seco de algo que fue arrojado con fuerza al suelo.

Sonriendo, subió las escaleras con calma. Sacó su varita al llegar a la puerta donde arrancaban los escalones que llevaban al altillo y apuntó a los peldaños, murmurando un hechizo que había encontrado en un libro de la biblioteca.

- Mithrandil – dijo en voz baja, antes de subir.

Al llegar arriba miró el trabajo en progreso que terminaría siendo su dormitorio.

En un rincón alejado había recipientes con pintura, varios pinceles y rodillos. Madera desparramada por varios lados, junto con serrucho, clavos, martillo, lijas y unas cuantas cosas que no tenía ni la menor idea de para qué servían.

El esqueleto de lo que terminaría siendo una cama se encontraba en el medio del cuarto que olía a pintura fresca y estaba iluminado por el sol.

Sentado en el suelo debajo de una ventana, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro lleno de aserrín, Mathew contemplaba el papel que sostenía en sus manos. Al escucharla entrar, levantó los ojos y la miró frustrado.

- Dime algo, Eve. ¿Por qué demonios es que necesitamos una cama tan grande y tan alta?

La chica le sonrió.

- Quiero que sea así de grande porque a mí me gusta que las mantas estén bien enganchadas y tú tiendes a hacer un lío con ellas apenas te metes en la cama – con lentitud caminó hacia él –. Y quiero que sea así de alta porque me gusta poder contemplar cada rincón del cuarto mientras estoy acomodada contra las almohadas. ¿Por qué? ¿Es muy complicada de hacer?

Mathew lanzó al suelo, con fastidio, el papel en donde estaba el dibujo que ella había hecho dos días antes.

- No es que sea muy complicada. Es que no sé si podré tenerla terminada a tiempo.

Evelyn se apoyó en los hombros de Mathew y se sentó de costado entre las piernas entreabiertas del muchacho, cruzando los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿A tiempo para qué?

En lugar de responder, él se entretuvo enroscando un mechón del negro cabello de la joven en uno de sus dedos llenos de aserrín.

- Eve, ¿dónde está mi madre?

- En algún lugar de la planta baja – respondió ella, limpiando con delicadeza la suciedad que Mathew tenía en el cuello y la quijada.

- ¿Está ocupada?

- Eso parece.

- ¿Cuán ocupada?

Ella sonrió ante el brillo de los ojos de él.

- No lo sé. Dijo que iba a revisar que esté todo listo para cuando llegue el abogado que leerá los testamentos – peinó el cabello castaño oscuro con los dedos –. Ya que estamos quiero advertirte que acabo de poner un hechizo en las escaleras. Cualquiera que ponga un solo pie en ella hará crujir todos los escalones, a menos que sepa la contraseña.

Los labios de Mathew se estiraron en una sonrisa mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

- ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto me gusta que seas así de brillante?

Por toda respuesta, ella lo besó.



- Déjeme ver si lo entendí bien, señor Pringle. ¿Mi abuelo especificó en su testamento que todos sus bienes pasarían a mi abuela, a menos que ella hubiera fallecido en cuyo caso pasarían a entidades de beneficencia?

El atildado mago de expresión tensa asintió.

- Sí.

- ¿Y el de mi abuela decía que todas sus posesiones eran para mí?

- Sí.

- ¿Y está seguro de que mi abuelo falleció primero?

- El testamento de Tadheus se activó primero. Unos minutos después se activó el de Marilla – le sonrió con tirantez a Evelyn que, sentada junto a Mathew, lo miraba azorada –. Por lo tanto, todos los bienes de Tadheus pasaron a Marilla y, un par de minutos después, pasaron de Marilla a usted, señora Whitherspoon.

Evelyn miró a Mathew, cuyo rostro mostraba a las claras que estaban pensando lo mismo que ella. Harold, que se encontraba sentado frente a los dos jóvenes del otro lado de la mesa del comedor de la casa de los Whitherspoon, carraspeó.

- ¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente, Patrick?

El abogado de Tadheus Bright levantó las cejas.

- Dinero en efectivo, plantaciones de oliváceas y viñedos, participación como accionista en varias empresas, membresías en clubes, obras de arte que están en préstamo en varias galerías…. Lamentablemente, muchas cosas se quemaron junto con la casa, pero en líneas generales yo diría que no tendrás que preocuparte por el bienestar económico de las próximas tres generaciones de Whitherspoon… aún si te las ingenias para despilfarrar todo tu dinero antes de morir.

- ¿Y yo voy a tener que hacerme cargo de dirigir todo eso? – preguntó Evelyn, preocupada.

- Si lo hace en persona o contrata a alguien que lo haga por usted, es algo que tendrá que decidir. Pero sí, básicamente, es su responsabilidad – replicó el jurista.

Mathew giró sus ojos y los clavó en Evelyn.

- Mierda – dijo por lo bajo –. Eso va a ser complicado.

- Ni que lo digas – replicó la chica, atónita.



- ¡Vamos, Mathew! No me digas que te preocupa el regalo de Navidad que vas a darle a Bright. ¡Eres rico, viejo! Tu nueva esposa vino con miles de galeons debajo del brazo como regalo de bargaine.

- No estoy preocupado por lo que voy a regalarle en Navidad. Pero fuera de eso, la rica es ella, no yo. El dinero es suyo, no mío.

- ¿Y qué fue de todo eso de en salud y enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza?

Sentados en la habitación de Mathew, James y él miraban catálogos de regalos navideños desde hacía treinta minutos.

- Eso es en los matrimonios muggles –replicó Mathew, evaluando con detenimiento una colección de libros de Aritmancia que estaba de oferta -. Y el nuestro ni siquiera tuvo la ceremonia normal. ¿Por qué crees que ella insiste en que su apellido es Bright?

- Pensé que es porque de esa forma pueden seguir engañando a todo el mundo en el colegio con este circo de que se detestan.

- Esa es la excusa formal – Mathew golpeteó con suavidad la hoja, pensativo –. Pero sé que es porque nunca nos casamos _realmente_, ¿me entiendes?

James frunció el ceño y miró a su primo por un momento.

- La verdad, no – terminó diciendo antes de evaluar la página que tenía abierta ante él -. ¿Qué te parece si le regalas esos guantes para Quidditch?

- James, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¡Yo no le regalaría guantes para jugar Quidditch!

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Son guantes fantásticos!

- ¡Porque no! – fastidiado, lanzó el catálogo al suelo y se apoyó contra la cabecera de la cama –. Es la primera vez que vamos a pasar la Navidad juntos. Abrir los regalos y todo eso… no puedo regalarle cualquier cosa…

James se apoyó en los pies de la cama y miró a su primo con gravedad.

- A mí me gustarían esos guantes.

- Es una chica, James. No le regalas ese tipo de cosas a una chica.

- Pues esta chica en particular es una jugadora de los mil demonios. Creo que precisamente ella apreciaría estos guantes en su valía.

Mathew le lanzó una mirada torva.

- Ya tengo lo que voy a darle. Pero si no lo tuviera, no le compraría guantes de Quidditch, puedes estar seguro de eso.

Por un largo rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que finalmente James suspiró y cruzó los pies por los tobillos.

- ¿O sea que no te importa que se los regale yo? Porque no tengo ni la menor idea de qué darle para Navidad a alguien a quien jamás pensé que le regalaría algo para Navidad.


	3. Merry Christmas, Eve Parte 3

**Capítulo 3**

_**Casa de Harold y Amelia Whitherspoon**_

_**25 de Diciembre**_

_**00:03 hs**_

- Eve.

El susurro apagado de Mathew sólo logró por respuesta un leve quejido de la figura que dormía de costado.

- Eve, despierta – murmuró nuevamente, sacudiéndola con suavidad por el hombro.

Con lentitud la chica se movió y se giró apenas, tratando de abrir los ojos.

- ¿Mathew? – preguntó con la voz algo ronca.

- Despierta – repitió el muchacho, apretando sus dedos en el hombro femenino.

Evelyn se incorporó sobre el codo izquierdo, adormilada. Miró el reloj que había sobre una de las miniaturas de dragones, en el estante junto a la cama, y vio que era pasada la medianoche. Debió dormirse quince minutos antes.

– Intenté esperarte despierta. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte – murmuró Mathew, colocándole un mechón de desordenado cabello detrás del hombro para verle mejor el rostro.

Sentándose en la cama, la chica lo miró, intentando despejarse a marchas forzadas.

- ¿Qué?

- Muévete a los pies de la cama.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te lo estoy pidiendo.

Desprendiéndose de las telarañas del sueño, gateó hasta los pies de la cama y se quedó allí sentada.

- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Me paro sobre mi cabeza?

Mathew hizo una mueca burlesca y comenzó a acomodar almohadones en el lugar que normalmente ocupaban ellos al dormir.

Cuando tuvo todo como quería, extendió su mano sobre las abultadas mantas y murmuró un conjuro, haciendo que las almohadas se transformaran en las figuras de ambos dormidos.

- Mathew… ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Cubriéndonos las espaldas – replicó el muchacho sentándose detrás de ella, con lo que la espalda de Evelyn quedó contra el pecho de él -. Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te lo diga – le pidió.

Ella giró su cabeza, mirándolo inquisitiva.

- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con eso que has estado elucubrando desde que tu padre nos dijo lo del castigo?

- ¿Vas a cerrar los ojos o no?

Evelyn entrecerró los ojos por un momento y, finalmente, hizo lo que le pedía. Sintió que Mathew cerraba sus brazos alrededor de ella, aprisionándola contra su pecho, y apretaba sus piernas contra las suyas.

Un segundo después, la inconfundible sensación de Aparecerse hizo que apretara las manos del muchacho, antes de sentir que aterrizaban sobre algo blando.

- Ahora puedes abrirlos – dijo Mathew, sin soltarla.

Pestañeó y miró alrededor, tratando de ubicarse.

Le tomó dos segundos darse cuenta que estaban en el ático, sentados sobre la enorme cama que Mathew había terminado, con su ayuda, esa misma tarde. Era lo único terminado en el cuarto pero no importaba que faltaran cortinas en las ventanas, o el resto del mobiliario, porque lo que vio la dejó con la boca abierta.

Había velas por todos lados, que brillaban con colores tenues flotando a distintas alturas. Un árbol de navidad miniatura brillaba junto a las ventanas laterales, decorado profusamente. Pero lo más impresionante de todo era el techo, que parecía una porción del techo del Gran Salón de Hogwarts. Nubes encapotadas reemplazaban el cielorraso, mientras copos de nieve caían intermitentemente.

Totalmente sorprendida, se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se giró para mirar a Mathew, que le sonreía, feliz de que su sorpresa hubiera resultado.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo hiciste esto? – preguntó por fin.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es… maravilloso – murmuró, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa en los labios.

- Feliz Navidad, Eve – sus ojos verdes brillaron por la luz de las velas cuando estiró la mano para quitar un copo de nieve, que se había quedado en su cabello negro.

Por toda respuesta, Evelyn lo abrazó con fuerza, besándolo. Aunque algo sorprendido, el muchacho cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la apretó contra él, sintiéndola suspirar, sintiendo que él suspiraba.

- Feliz Navidad, Matt – susurró Evelyn contra sus labios –. Este es el regalo más bonito que alguien me ha hecho jamás.

- Este no es mi regalo exactamente – aclaró él acariciándole la espalda con suavidad –. Pero me alegra que te guste porque encantar un techo no es tan sencillo como parece.

- ¿Fue más complicado que armar esta cama tan fabulosa?

- Nada es más complicado que armar esta cama tan fabulosa – afirmó el muchacho –. Así es que te aviso que espero que le demos un buen uso que justifique todo ese esfuerzo – agregó, rozándole los labios con los suyos.

Evelyn sonrió y, apartándose apenas, le delineó la boca con el dedo índice mientras sus ojos se oscurecían ante lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

- Antes de que comencemos a justificar el esfuerzo… hay algo que quiero darte.

Extendió su mano hacia la puerta, que luego de un momento se abrió y un paquete de aspecto pesado entró volando al cuarto, hasta ellos. Iba envuelto en papel verde con un enorme moño rojo encima.

- Para ti – dijo la chica, entregándoselo.

Mathew lo tomó y la miró, asombrado.

- ¿Cuándo compraste esto?

- Mientras tú te esforzabas en construir la cama – respondió Evelyn –. Ábrelo.

Él contempló el paquete un momento y luego rompió el papel para encontrarse con un libro forrado en cuero. Una garra servía de cierre y las escamas verdes de sus solapas relucieron con colores irisados cuando la luz de las velas rebotó contra ellas.

- Eve… - murmuró, acariciando las doradas letras de la cubierta –. Es el Compendio de Dragones de Igor Likwing. Este libro dice todo lo que hay para decir acerca de los dragones. Lo he querido desde que tengo memoria… ¿Cómo supiste…?

- La primera vez que te vi no fue en el expreso a Hogwarts. Fue en Flourish y Blotts, tres semanas antes de que hiciéramos ese viaje – él la miró con una ceja levantada –. Estabas detrás de la última estantería, mirando este libro como si fuera la cosa más fabulosa del planeta. Y luego, cada año, cuando estábamos comprando los libros, ibas a verlo. Incluso me llamabas para que fuera a verlo también.

Mathew sonrió al recordar tres años antes, cuando uno de sus compañeros del equipo de Quidditch casi los pesca mirando el bendito libro en una esquina de la librería.

- Este libro no estaba a la venta. Quise comprarlo el verano pasado y la dependienta me dijo que no podía vendérmelo. ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Lo robaste?

Evelyn meneó la cabeza.

- El propietario de la librería, el señor Flourish, era un viejo amigo de mi abuela. Ella llegó a un acuerdo con él, en mi nombre, para que yo pudiera pagárselo de a poco. Es por eso que no estaba a la venta, porque yo ya lo había reservado.

Extasiado el muchacho pasó las hojas del libro con reverencia, deslizando sus dedos por las ilustraciones que no se movían porque eran tan antiguas que en aquella época, no las encantaban.

- Confieso que si no hubiera sido por esta herencia inesperada que recibí habría tardado años en poder dártelo – agregó Evelyn, al ver que él no parecía dispuesto a decir nada –. Hasta esta semana mi única opción de regalo parecía ser que me colocara un moño rojo en la cabeza y saltara de una caja gritando "Feliz Navidad".

Los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa traviesa le respondieron antes que él lo hiciera en voz alta.

- ¿Y por qué desechaste la idea?

- Me pareció que esta era una mejor opción.

- ¿Puedo opinar?

- ¿Esto significa que no te gusta?

- ¿Bromeas? Ni siquiera sé qué decirte.

- Puedes besarme. Si se trata de ti, estoy más que dispuesta a resignar palabras a cambio de un beso – replicó ella con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

Mathew meneó la cabeza, cerrando el libro sobre su regazo.

- Si te beso no podré entregarte tu regalo – replicó –. Mejor me aguanto las ganas mientras abres esto.

Metió la mano bajo la almohada y sacó un paquete rectangular, chato y alargado, envuelto en un papel que despedía chispas de colores.

Era la primera vez que podía darle un regalo de Navidad en persona, sin enviarlo de manera anónima para que apareciera a los pies de su cama de Hogwarts, en donde con seguridad tan solo habrían dos regalos más: uno de Dumbledore y otro de su abuela.

Evelyn se mordió el labio inferior mientras abría el envoltorio con cuidado de no romper el papel en demasía. Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa ante algo tan simple como abrir un presente, pero éste era especial. Podía sentirlo.

Se encontró con una caja blanca y, al abrirla, se quedó muda al ver el brazalete que descansaba sobre una capa de copos de nieve mágica.

Eran dos bandas de oro paralelas, lisas, con un sello en la parte superior. Una E se entrelazaba con una M. Apoyado sobre la E estaba el león de la casa Gryffindor, mientras que la serpiente de la casa Slytherin se enroscaba alrededor de la letra M.

- Mathew… - murmuró la joven, azorada.

- Hay algo que hace bastante que quiero decirte – tomó la mano de la chica y la miró con atención –. Sé que sabes que la mañana que mamá nos contó la historia del pacto del bargaine yo me puse furioso. Pero lo que no sabes es que ese día no sólo estaba furioso porque mi madre te hubiera puesto en riesgo al no contarnos lo que habían hecho. Estaba enojado porque todo ese asunto había arruinado mis planes.

Un relámpago de dolor cruzó por Evelyn. Uno de sus mayores miedos, desde aquella fatídica noche en que sus abuelos murieron, era que Mathew sintiera que estaba atrapado en algo que no deseaba. Aún cuando él no había dado señales ni transmitido nada que le hubiera confirmado sus temores, el escucharlo decir esto hizo que el corazón se le estrujara.

Percibiéndolo, el muchacho le apretó los dedos con suavidad, intentando que sus emociones le llegaran sin traba alguna para que supiera que lo que decía era verdad.

- No es lo que estás pensando, así es que déjame terminar antes de comenzar a saltar a conclusiones equivocadas – dijo acariciándole el interior de la muñeca con el pulgar –. Yo tenía planes, Eve. Grandes planes. Había planeado que una noche dentro de un año o dos, montaría todo esto – señaló con un gesto de su mano libre el techo, las velas y el árbol - y te pediría que te casaras conmigo.

Evelyn se quedó helada, sin respirar. Podía sentir que él era sincero y luchó para que él no percibiera lo que estaba pasando por su alma en ese momento. La felicidad y el dolor se mezclaron mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

- Sé que probablemente no habrías querido aceptar casarte conmigo. Que habrías esgrimido todo tipo de excusas del tipo "Soy la cazadora" o "No puedo ponerte en semejante peligro", o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo – Mathew le sonrió, levantando una ceja –. Pero igual te lo habría propuesto. Con un anillo y todo lo demás.

Cogió el brazalate de la caja y lo miró con atención.

- Ese día estaba furioso porque me quitaron la oportunidad de pedirte que fueras mi esposa. Simplemente amanecimos casados. Y no quiero que pase un día más sin que tengas la plena seguridad de que ser tu esposo, para mí, era inevitable. No por un bargaine hecho hace diecisiete años, sino porque así como siempre supe que no había poder que me convenciera de no ser tu amigo, no hay poder que desvanezca esta certeza de que para mí, eres tú y nadie más.

Tomó aire y levantó los ojos hacia ella.

- Por lo tanto, dado que no puedo darte un anillo y no habrá ceremonia, y no puedo todavía hacer ninguna demostración pública porque eso podría arruinar la mentira que mi padre ha contado a todo el mundo acerca del bargaine, quiero darte esto como una especie de símbolo de que tú eres mi esposa y yo soy tu esposo. Más allá del bargaine y a pesar del bargaine, somos tú y yo. Para siempre.

Y con suavidad cerró la banda doble de metal del brazalete alrededor de su muñeca.

Ambos contemplaron la alhaja un momento mientras las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Evelyn.

- Mathew… ¿tú entiendes que esto no será una historia de final feliz, verdad? – levantó los ojos y los clavó en esos otros que la miraban con decisión –. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que vaya a estar aquí en un año… Mucho menos en dos.

- Tú no sabes eso – aseveró el muchacho con dolor en la voz.

- Sé que no tengo todas las apuestas a favor. Sé que mi futuro no se vislumbra mucho más allá del final del año escolar. Sé que no hay una familia en él. No hay bebés, ni sobremesas charlando acerca de lo aburrido del trabajo en la oficina, ni excursiones de compras, ni planes de vacaciones.

Hizo una pausa y bajó los ojos hacia el brazalete nuevamente.

- No es que no lo quiera, es que no puedo permitirme soñar con ello. No puedo tener hijos porque no puedo exponerlos a la vida que les tocaría en suerte. No puedo proyectar futuros cuando entablo batallas de vida o muerte cada noche. Y no habría aceptado ser tu esposa porque creo que tú mereces todo eso y mucho más.

- Lo sé – dijo Mathew, apretando sus dedos – Soy consiente de que en realidad, este bargaine ha sido mi única posibilidad en ese campo.

- Pero te resistes a ver lo que pasa – Evelyn meneó la cabeza –. Te resistes a aceptar la realidad de lo que es mi vida y las limitaciones que tiene.

- Veo perfectamente bien las limitaciones. Sé que hay muchos ríos que atravesar, pero si no te molesta, prefiero…

- Cruzar el puente cuando llegues al río – completó la frase por él, sonriendo resignada.

- Evelyn, no te estoy pidiendo que pretendas que tu vida no es lo que es – levantó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo –. Sé exactamente en lo que me he metido y lo he hecho a conciencia. No soy estúpido y no espero nada más que lo que podamos tener. Pero ya sea poco o mucho, no creo que pedir que lo tengamos juntos sea pedir demasiado.

Evelyn se quedó callada, mirándolo. Por primera vez comprendía que él no era ciego, ni estaba siendo obtuso, ni era incapaz de contemplar todo el panorama. Sólo estaba aceptándolo tal y como venía. Lo menos que podía hacer ella era aceptarlo también.

-Prometo que jamás, jamás, me quitaré este brazalete – murmuró –, porque aún cuando no habría aceptado casarme contigo, espero que sepas que para mí siempre fuiste y siempre serás tú. Nadie más. A pesar de este bargaine y más allá de este bargaine.

Mathew le sonrió, limpiándole las lágrimas de las mejillas con los pulgares.

- Me alegra que no te lo quites. Me llevó todo un mes diseñarlo.

Por no mencionar que le llevaría toda la vida pagarlo, pero no creyó que ese fuera un dato de importancia cuando ella se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, le enlazó los brazos en el cuello y lo besó.

El muchacho deslizó sus manos desde su espalda hasta sus caderas, para bajar hasta las rodillas y tirar de ella hasta que quedó a horcajadas sobre él.

- ¿Tienes algo más que quieras darme o decirme antes de que comience a justificar el esfuerzo de construir esta cama? – le preguntó, desabotonándole el pijama para descubrir el hombro derecho y besarlo.

- ¿Fuera de que no se te ocurra detenerte? – jadeó ella al sentir el reguero de besos húmedos que estaba depositando en su clavícula.

- Sí – otro botón más y el pijama cayó hasta sus antebrazos, sosteniéndose sobre sus pechos.

- ¿Has sellado este cuarto?

- Diablos –. Mathew levantó una mano y se separó para tomar aire y murmurar el hechizo que mantendría al mundo fuera y los sonidos dentro – ¿Algo más?

- No lo sé… ¿Qué tal si leemos el libro de tu padre primero? – preguntó Evelyn mientras le quitaba la remera y la lanzaba al suelo.

- Ya lo leí. Y he conjurado todos los hechizos que encontré en él antes de despertarte – replicó antes desembarazarse de la parte superior del pijama –. Prometo que esta vez intentaré hacerlo bien – susurró.

Por toda respuesta, ella lo calló con un beso mientras se aplastaba contra él.


	4. Al diablo con todo

**Al diablo con todo**

_(Esta historia se ubica después de Merry Christmas, Eve. Es el relato de cómo los alumnos de Hogwarts se enteran de que a Mathew y Evelyn los une mucho más que un bargaine)_

_**Las Tres Escobas**_

_**Hogsmeade**_

_**Hace 25 años**_

_**Dos semanas antes de terminar el ciclo lectivo**_

El bullicio en Las Tres Escobas llenaba el local de la algarabía propia de esa época. Terminaba el año escolar y los alumnos que estaban por egresar de Hogwarts copaban Hogsmeade en una última excursión.

En quince días todos se habrían ido de allí, dispuestos a comenzar la siguiente etapa de su vida y abandonar la relativa seguridad que el viejo castillo les ofrecía.

- Pienso dormir por lo menos una semana – afirmó Lisa McCarthey, que ostentaba grandes ojeras que resaltaban tremendamente en su piel increíblemente blanca.

- ¿Y qué hay de mí? – preguntó Sean Blent, su novio.

- ¿Qué hay contigo?

- Si vas a dormir durante toda una semana, ¿qué se supone que haré yo?

- Planificar lo que haremos el resto del verano, claro – replicó ella, sonriéndole.

El muchacho la miró por un momento y luego se respaldó, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

- No… yo también voy a dormir toda esa semana y luego nos reunimos a planificar el verano.

- Creo que estabas esperando demasiado de él, Lisa – comentó Jason Grint, un chico de Ravenclaw.

- Sí, ¿Sean planificando todo un verano por sí solo? Jamás dejaría semejante tarea en sus manos – agregó otra joven de anteojos pequeños y risa alegre - ¡Terminarás condenada a ver Quidditch a diario!

- ¡Hey, excelente idea! – opinó Sean, levantando las cejas - ¿Qué dices? ¿Quidditch? Es el campeonato de verano y podríamos…

Su novia le tomó el rostro con la mano derecha, estrechó su boca hasta que pareció un pez boqueando y lo besó brevemente.

- Eso sólo sucederá en los sueños que tengas durante la semana que vas a dormir – le dijo, mirándolo con fijeza.

Algunos rieron ante el comentario, relajados ante la perspectiva de finalmente no tener que preocuparse por nada durante algunas semanas.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Mathew? ¿Qué harás este verano? – preguntó Sean, estrechando a Lisa contra él.

Mathew hizo girar la jarra de cerveza de manteca entre sus manos y levantó las cejas en un gesto despreocupado sin apartar la vista de la mesa.

- Comprar una casa, hacerla habitable y mudarnos allí – respondió de manera ausente.

El silencio sepulcral que siguió a su respuesta hizo que finalmente levantara la vista y mirara los varios pares de ojos que estaban clavados en él.

- ¿Mudarnos? – preguntó Jason, con cautela. - ¿Mudarnos quienes?

Mathew cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho exactamente y, para su asombro, se dio percató de que no le importaba. Estaban a tan solo dos semanas de salir del colegio y después del año más duro que recordaba haber pasado, en lo que a esconder su relación con Evelyn refería, estaba más que dispuesto a enviar todo ese secreto al diablo en ese instante.

- Evelyn y yo – dijo.

En ese momento el silencio comenzó a extenderse al resto de las mesas que los estudiantes habían ocupado.

- ¿Evelyn Bright y tú? – preguntó Jason lentamente.

- Sí. Evelyn Bright y yo.

Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas y Jason se movió ligeramente hacia delante, como si estuviera buscando una mejor posición antes de tener esa charla.

- Mathew, ¿por qué demonios vas a mudarte con Evelyn Bright?

Se enfrentó con calma al ceño fruncido de sus compañeros de los últimos siete años.

- ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? Estoy casado con ella.

- Estás casado por un bargaine – Jason remarcó la última palabra, como si Mathew fuera un niño de cinco años que no entendía las cosas más simples.

- Jason, no importa cómo terminé casado con ella. Estoy casado con ella y, en lo que a mí respecta, eso es todo lo que cuenta – replicó Mathew.

- Viejo, no es todo lo que cuenta – acotó Brian Lucness, uno de lo bateadores del equipo de Quidditch. – Tú también cuentas en esto. No sé cómo aguantas que tu padre haya hecho algo así sin considerar lo que tú querías hacer con tu vida, pero eres mayor de edad. Puedes deshacer esto.

Mathew suspiró y miró al chico con el que había compartido incontables horas de entrenamiento, estudio y diversión.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Entonces me mudaré con ella en cuanto tengamos una casa donde poder vivir – concluyó.

Era consciente de que acababa de decirle a sus amigos más de lo que jamás había dicho sobre él y Evelyn. Y supo que no había marcha atrás. Cualquiera fuera el desenlace de esa charla, ya nadie volvería a mirarlo igual. Las asombradas expresiones que lo contemplaban desde no sólo su mesa, sino las circundantes, le dijeron que acababa de abrirles a todos la mente a una posibilidad que jamás se les ocurrió.

- Déjame ver si entiendo esto bien. Estás diciéndome que en lugar de tratar de romper ese… pacto – Jason agitó la mano -, ¿vas a mudarte a vivir con ella? ¿Con alguien a quien odias?

Mathew respiró hondó y, soltando la jarra, apoyó los antebrazos en la tabla de la mesa y miró a su compañero con absoluta seriedad.

- Dime algo, Jason. ¿Alguno de ustedes me ha escuchado alguna vez decir que la odio?

Ante la expresión de desconcierto generalizada, el mago miró a su alrededor, haciendo extensiva su pregunta a cualquier que estuviera ahí escuchándolo. Tras un par de segundos, Lisa se enderezó en su silla, dispuesta a decir lo que el resto pensaba.

- Todo el mundo sabe que la detestas –. Miró brevemente alrededor del local, en donde muchas cabezas asintieron –. ¡Vamos! Todos sabemos que te mintió cuando la conociste, en el primer viaje a Hogwarts. Que no le has vuelto a hablar desde que te enteraste quién era en la ceremonia de Selección.

- Yo sabía que era Evelyn Bright antes de la ceremonia de Selección. Ella me lo dijo apenas me senté en el compartimiento – aclaró Mathew.

El desconcierto se tornó en confusión y, de no haber sido conciente de que Evelyn iba a enfadarse porque él estaba hablando demasiado, realmente habría disfrutado de ese momento.

- ¿Tú sabías quién era?

Mathew asintió lentamente.

- Todo el tiempo.

- Pero…

- Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que todos sabemos que la detestas… - intervino Sean, interrumpiendo a su novia -. Al fin y al cabo, ella es la hija de… ya sabés… el Innombrable.

Mathew puso los ojos en blanco, cansado de la estupidez masiva con respecto a ese tema.

- Evelyn no es hija del Innombrable – aclaró -. Y en verdad apreciaría que dejaran de decir esa estupidez.

Hubo otro silencio y más miradas entre los adolescentes allí reunidos.

- Mathew, ¿estás diciéndonos que la razón por la cual tú no le hablas no tiene nada que ver con que ella te haya mentido sobre quién es… - dijo Lisa que, al advertir la mirada del muchacho, se apresuró a agregar -, o quien todos piensan que es?

Mathew evaluó por un momento qué decir y qué no. No podía decirles que él y Evelyn usaban Legeremancia; sería un escándalo y no lo beneficiaría en caso de que llegara a oídos de los profesores. Y tampoco tenía sentido explicarles a todos la relación que habían desarrollado a lo largo de los años, por lo que decidió aclara sólo lo que le preguntaban de la manera más escueta posible.

- No, Lisa. Lo que estoy diciendo es que yo jamás he odiado a Evelyn. Hasta donde sé ella nunca me ha odiado y jamás me ha mentido desde que la conozco. Todo eso es tan sólo algo que todos en el colegio creen, pero no es cierto.

- ¿Entonces por qué no le hablas? – quiso saber Henrietta Crown.

- Etta, hay una gran diferencia entre no hablarle a alguien y odiarlo, ¿no? De hecho… - de repente, una ola de furia lo golpeó con fuerza, interrumpiendo lo que estaba por decir. Miró hacia la calle, a través de las ventanas y murmuró: - Eve.

Poniéndose de pie se dirigió hacia la puerta todo lo rápido que la gran cantidad de gente que había en el salón le permitió, abriéndose paso con algo de brusquedad. Casi había llegado a la salida cuando la puerta se abrió con un empellón y su primo entró como una tromba.

- ¡Mathew! – gritó, tratando de atraer su atención sin tener que buscarlo.

El mago llegó hasta James en ese momento.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En la tienda de curiosidades – dijo James abriendo la puerta. – Apúrate, viejo…

Mathew corrió por la calle seguido por James, sin percatarse que su primo no era el único que iba detrás de él. A medida que se acercaba a la extraña tienda de curiosidades pudo ver grandes cantidades de gente aglomerándose delante del escaparate, mientras dentro del local se escuchaban cosas rompiéndose.

Pasó entre los curiosos, empujando levemente a un par que se resistía a moverse, y se detuvo al llegar a la puerta del local.

Dentro un pandemonio de objetos se estrellaba contra el suelo y las paredes. Los propietarios del local estaban contra un mueble, sujetos con sogas mágicas, mirando con miedo hacia las dos jóvenes paradas en el centro de la estancia. Lily Evans se hallaba a medio metro de Evelyn, evidentemente asustada.

- Evelyn, por favor, vámonos – escuchó que decía, estirando la mano con nerviosismo para tocarle el brazo a la joven bruja que estaba a su lado.

Evelyn no parecía haberla escuchado. Estaba lívida. Mathew no recordaba la última vez que la vio tan enojada, por no mencionar que jamás lo había sentido. James se detuvo detrás de él, alarmado ante la posibilidad de que Lily resultara herida por alguna de las cosas que volaban por el lugar a velocidad vertiginosa.

- Maldición, Lily. Te dije que no entraras – murmuró, asustado.

Su comentario sacudió a Mathew de su quietud.

- Saca a Lily de aquí – le dijo a su primo, entrando en la tienda y acercándose hasta donde su esposa estaba parada –. Evelyn, ¿qué haces? – preguntó, tratando de mantener la voz lo más calmada posible. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que James tomaba a la bruja de Gryffindor del codo y tiraba de ella rumbo a la puerta.

Un reloj de considerable tamaño pasó volando junto a su cabeza y fue a estrellarse a pocos centímetros de donde se hallaban James y Lily. La chica lanzó una exclamación y James se giró para cubrirla, pero Evelyn estaba tan furiosa que no pareció percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Tomando aire, Mathew hizo lo que pensó que era adecuado.

- _Finitem incantatem_ – dijo levantando la mano.

Lo que Evelyn estaba generando se detuvo cuando él utilizó, por primera vez desde que se conjurara el bargaine, el poder que tenía para restringir lo que ella hacía.

La bruja se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Qué demonios haces!

- ¿Qué hago yo? ¡Eres tú la que estás destruyendo este lugar!–, replicó Mathew azorado.

Evelyn miró a su alrededor, detuvo los ojos en la pareja de propietarios y algo volvió a enervarse en su interior.

- Si haces lo que pienso que estás por hacer, voy a petrificarte Evelyn – le advirtió el muchacho con decisión –. No bromeo.

Ella apretó la mandíbula y, tras un par de minutos en los que mantuvo una batalla de voluntades con su mejor amigo, salió del local como una tromba. Al atravesar la puerta las sogas que mantenían a los dueños del lugar contra el armario se desvanecieron, con lo que se desplomaron como bolsas. Sin quedarse a ver si estaban bien, Mathew siguió a Evelyn afuera, donde la gente se apresuró a apartarse del camino de la enfurecida joven.

Cuando llegó al medio de la calle la bruja se giró hacia Mathew tan enojada que algunos se encogieron.

- ¡¿Cómo diablos te atreves a bloquearme?! ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así, ¿me escuchas?! ¡JAMAS!

- ¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dejarte destruir ese lugar y arrancarles la cabeza? – retrucó Mathew igualmente molesto. - ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó para que comenzaras a romper todo?

Ninguno de los dos prestó atención a la multitud que comenzaba a acercarse.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Esto pasó! – exclamó la bruja, levantando la mano y mostrándole una chalina de suave tela color celeste pálido que tenía apresada en su puño. - ¡Esto! ¡Esos dos… hijos de puta estaban vendiendo ESTO como la chalina que MI MADRE usaba cuando murió!

La joven lanzó contra él la chalina y Mathew sintió que el aire se le congelaba en los pulmones, comprendiendo de manera instantánea la reacción de Evelyn. Sus dedos se cerraron de automáticamente en el pedazo de tela que impactó contra su pecho.

- Cielos, Eve… lo siento – dijo, acercándose un paso, pero ella levantó una mano para detenerlo, demasiado enojada como para quererlo cerca suyo.

- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? – Evelyn temblaba visiblemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -. ¿Qué entrara allí y les preguntara cuánto cuesta? ¡Están lucrando con la memoria de mi madre! No, peor aún. Están lucrando con la MUERTE de mi madre… con el peor día de mi maldita vida… ¡y tú vienes a decirme que no tengo derecho a derribar la maldita tienda! – le gritó, enfurecida.

Dos de los compañeros del equipo de Quidditch de Mathew, que se hallaban a apenas unos metros, sacaron sus varitas, preparándose para ayudar a su capitán. James, al verlos, tomó a uno de ellos por el brazo.

- Guarda la varita, Brian.

- Bright está loca – dijo el muchacho - ¿Y si ataca a Mathew?

- No atacará a Mathew, pero no sé qué te hará él si te ve apuntándola con tu varita.

El joven mago clavó su ceño fruncido en Mathew, que miraba a la bruja de cabello negro y ojos dorados con consternación.

- Eve…

La suavidad con que dijo el nombre hizo que la ira en Evelyn comenzara a remitir, dejando solamente el dolor que le había provocado la vista del cartel donde anunciaban la venta de la chalina.

- Ella era mi madre… MI madre – afirmó con voz tensa.

- Lo sé.

- Ellos no tienen derecho a comerciar con lo que le ocurrió.

Una vez más, Mathew asintió.

- Lo sé.

La calma en su voz y la pena en sus ojos finalmente hicieron mella en la chica, que bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Un segundo después cerró la distancia entre ellos y enterró su rostro en la remera de Mathew, cerrando sus manos en la tela color claro. Mathew la envolvió con sus brazos, deslizando una de sus manos por la espalda de la joven en un intento de calmarla.

- Lo lamento, Eve – murmuró contra su pelo, besándole la sien apretadamente y meciéndola suavemente.

Totalmente indiferente a lo que todos aquellos que estaban mirando podían pensar en ese instante, Mathew encerró la espalda baja de Evelyn con un brazo y sus hombros con el otro, apretándola contra él.

Tras unos segundos en los que la calle permaneció sumida en un silencio sepulcral, Evelyn levantó apenas la cabeza y miró a Mathew.

- Perdón por gritarte - murmuró.

Soltándole los hombros, Mathew le secó las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas con suavidad.

- Perdón por bloquearte – dijo –. Temí que hicieras algo… drástico.

Evelyn asintió, alisándole las arrugas que sus puños habían dejado en la remera.

- Mojé tu remera – pasó los dedos por las manchas húmedas.

- No sólo eso – dijo el muchacho con calma. – Acabas de abrazarme en público.

Los ojos de la bruja se desviaron hacia los azorados rostros que contemplaban a la pareja abrazada en el medio de la calle. Tras un segundo, apoyó la frente en el pecho de Mathew.

- Al diablo con el público – musitó.

Mathew sonrió y levantó las cejas, entre divertido y asombrado.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó con cautela. – No quiero ser aguafiestas, y no es que no esté encantado de poder abrazarte en plena calle, a plena luz del día, pero aún faltan dos semanas para salir del colegio. No quiero que luego me acuses de romper mi promesa de mantener las apariencias.

Evelyn levantó la vista una vez más, mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por el costado del cuerpo de Mathew.

- Al diablo con la promesa y las dos semanas…– dijo antes de deslizar sus manos hacia la espalda de Mathew y abrazarlo con fuerza por la cintura. - Al diablo con todos.

La sonrisa de Mathew se hizo amplia cuando escondió su rostro en el cuello de Evelyn y lo besó, aspirando el perfume del cabello de la joven.

- ¿Quieres caminar conmigo hasta Hogwarts? – le preguntó sin sacar el rostro del cuello de la chica.

Ella asintió.

- ¿Podemos comprar helado primero? – preguntó.

Mathew se enderezó y le sonrió.

- Del que hace levitar – respondió.

Manteniéndola apretada contra su costado la condujo hacia la heladería, alejándose de la azorada multitud, que comenzaba a caer en la cuenta de que, tal y como Mathew Whitherspoon acababa de decir poco antes, jamás les habían escuchado decir que se odiaban.

Con lentitud todos comenzaban a comprender que tal vez, en verdad, era todo lo contrario.


	5. El Lazo Eterno

**El lazo eterno**

_(Este relato se sitúa cinco meses antes del capítulo 10. Cuando Evelyn y Mathew no pueden tocarse porque él es portador de un veneno que podría matarla con tan sólo rozarla)_

_**Casa de Mathew Whitherspoon y Evelyn Brigth**_

_**Hace 16 años**_

La música entraba por entre las cortinas abiertas, viajando desde la casa vecina, en donde los hijos adolescentes trataban de olvidar por un rato las realidades con una fiesta.

Como si estuvieran siguiendo la ruta de las primeras brisas primaverales, las notas rozaban la madera de la ventana, bajaban hasta el suelo y se deslizaban por el cuarto para danzar a su alrededor.

Parado en el medio de la habitación, con las manos laxas a los costados del cuerpo y el corazón tan pesado que casi no podía cargarlo en su pecho, Mathew miraba sin ver ese lugar que había sido su refugio en el medio del caos. Su lugar privado. El sitio en donde todos quedaban fuera, las máscaras desaparecían y el mundo dejaba de girar.

Hacía horas que estaba allí, en esa posición, en silencio. Recordando.

Las charlas, las risas, las discusiones. Los silencios preciosos, las conversaciones que sólo resonaban en sus cabezas. Las caricias, los abrazos. El llanto y la alegría.

En esa habitación él había sido simplemente él, y ella había sido simplemente ella. Habían sido un todo y habían sido cada uno.

Pero ahora, no había risas, no había abrazos, no había charlas y los silencios eran tan estruendosos que lo aterrorizaban.

Ahora, por primera vez en tanto tiempo que no recordaba cuándo no había sido así, estaba solo. Sus peores miedos habían salido de las profundidades de su infierno interior para reírse del final de sus esperanzas. Y lo que alguna vez fue una luz eterna ahora era oscuridad y frío.

Apretando los labios, salió de ese cuarto que se quedó vacío cuatro meses atrás, cuando él sacó sus cosas para mudarse a una de las habitaciones para invitados y ella se mudó a otra.

Sus pisadas seguían sin hacer ruido alguno, pero a él le resonaban a eco en paredes que ya no veía a diario porque había dejado de subir hasta el tercer piso. Su casa ya no era su casa, su vida ya no era su vida.

"Creo que deberías considerar que, hasta tanto no solucionemos esto, probablemente deberías pensar en mudarte por un tiempo".

La voz de su viejo maestro y mentor repetía incesantemente esa oración que tres noches atrás había sonado a maldición, condena y fracaso. Habían sonado a una sentencia que intentó aplazar por todos los medios, aunque siempre supo que llegaría. Lo supo cuando todo comenzó. Sólo que no le importó y se aferró a lo que pensó que era su derecho tener.

Felicidad, amor. Una vida.

Bajó las escaleras con paso cansado y lento. Irse iba a matarlo. Quedarse ya lo estaba matando.

En el primer piso la oscuridad era absoluta y el silencio total, pero en cuanto llegó al último escalón supo que ella estaba allí, en las sombras. Podía oler su perfume. Esa extraña mezcla de jabón, loción, mujer.

Su mujer.

La que no podía tocar.

La que parecía haberse grabado a fuego en incontables vidas de su alma.

La que era inalcanzable a pesar de que estaba allí, a dos metros de distancia.

- Te vas.

Estaba sentada en la silla que había contra la pared, junto al perchero, a medio metro del baúl que contenía todas las cosas que él iba a llevarse esa noche. Una silueta oscura, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y las manos descansando enlazadas en su regazo. El vientre apenas abombado, los ojos circundados por negras aureolas de dolor, llanto e insomnio.

- Estaré con mi primo por un tiempo – respondió.

- Te vas - volvió a susurrar Evelyn.

Y el dolor que le llegó fue tan grande que las piernas no sostuvieron el peso que representó escucharla. Sentándose en el último escalón, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos, desesperado.

- ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Casi no la veía en la penumbra, pero aún así sabía que sus manos se apretaban con tanta fuerza una contra la otra que debían estar blancas.

- Quedarte. Podrías quedarte. Podrías no dejarme aquí, sola.

No supo qué decir porque sabía que lo que dijera, no alcanzaría. Ni para ella, ni para él.

- Pensé que cumplirías tu promesa.

Levantando la cabeza, clavó los ojos en esos otros que a pesar de la oscuridad, brillaban.

- No voy a dejar de buscar la solución – dijo, dolorido. – Pero... no puedo seguir aquí, así. Temiendo encontrarte al cruzar una puerta o rozarte al querer tomar la sal de la mesa. No puedo vivir así, viendo el miedo en tus ojos cuando me encuentro a menos de dos metros de distancia. Esto... está matándome.

Pudo percibir el movimiento de la melena cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

- No esa promesa – susurró.- Dijiste que no te rendías. Que los Gryffindors se quedaban y peleaban hasta el final – hizo una pausa ahogada. – Que te quedabas hasta el final.

Él se restregó los ojos y pensó con tristeza que ella había tenido razón. Aquel helado día, tantos años atrás, cuando le gritó que él no sabía cómo era. Cuando le gritó que había visto cómo sería el final. En aquel momento, él no quiso aceptarlo. En aquel momento sentía que tenía derecho a sentir, a vivir, a intentar. A no darse por vencido.

Ahora sabía que lo que uno quería y lo que terminaba siendo, era tan lejano que como el día de la noche.

Ahora conocía el abismo junto al cual ella había hecho equilibrio durante toda su vida y se preguntaba si él sería tan fuerte como esa mujer que hacía años llegó a su vida y la dio vuelta. La persona que lo desafió a dejar de lado sus metas de adolescente que había vivido demasiado protegido, y mirar la vida de frente.

Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a ella y por primera vez en meses se hincó a sus pies, colocando con cuidado las manos en los apoyabrazos de la silla donde estaba sentada. Vio el temor en sus ojos, pero permaneció muy quieta. Su rostro demacrado estaba pálido y brillante allí donde las lágrimas habían dejado un reguero.

Se quedó mirándola un largo momento, tratando de grabar en su mente cada detalle, como si no los conociera de ya memoria. La manera en que caía su pelo, el dibujo de su boca, el sonido de su respiración, su olor.

- Hay algunas cosas que nunca he dicho. Supongo que porque siempre consideré que las sabías. Que no hacía falta que las expresara a viva voz... - respiró hondo, sintiendo que su boca estaba seca y su lengua era arena, pero se obligó a hablar, porque ella necesitaba escucharlo. Y él necesitaba decirlo – De todas esas cosas, la más importante que quiero que sepas es que estoy tremendamente agradecido de haberte conocido. Porque durante todos estos años, con cada día, con cada gesto, con cada batalla, con cada decisión, me obligaste a ser mejor.

Evelyn cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza, como si eso no alcanzara a llenar lo que faltara. Como si fuera más doloroso saberlo que tan solo suponerlo. Pero él siguió hablando.

Porque esa noche se había dado cuenta que si en cuatro meses no podía tocar a su hijo cuando naciera, si su presencia significaba una amenaza mortal para la mujer que había dado un sentido a su vida, entonces él debía irse. Pero no iba a hacerlo sin que ella supiera esto.

El impulso de tocarla se hizo casi insoportable, por lo que apretó con fuerza las manos en la madera de los apoyabrazos y cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de ordenar sus palabras y controlar las emociones.

- Siempre he sentido que mi vida empezó cuando nos encontramos en aquel compartimiento del Expreso a Hogwarts. No cambiaría ni un solo segundo de todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces porque estoy tremendamente agradecido por ti. Desde ese día, ese lugar, ese momento, tú has sido mi amiga, mi amante y mi esposa, pero también has sido mi adversario más importante, mi desafío constante y mi soporte incondicional. He visto lo mejor y lo peor de ti, y sé que tú has visto la mejor y la peor versión de mí, y aún así te quedaste a mi lado. A pesar de ti misma incluso, te quedaste a mi lado.

Ella levantó su rostro y clavó en él sus ojos.

- ¿Y qué opción tenía? Peleé tanto contigo... Sabía que si te abría la puerta, este momento llegaría e iba a destruirme – murmuró. – Pero siempre supe que era una batalla que no ganaría, así es que me rendí, y pensé que juntos seríamos más fuertes que los miedos. Que venceríamos todos los obstáculos. Creí que si estábamos juntos, nada sería más fuerte que nosotros – suspiró y agachó la cabeza. – Y ahora te vas.

- Jamás me iré – afirmó rotundo. – Eve, tú y yo tenemos un lazo aún más fuerte que el que creó el bargaine. Y sin importar lo que pase, seguirá allí. Todo lo que fuimos, todo lo que somos, no va a desvanecerse únicamente porque esta noche atravesaré esa puerta y no estaré sentado en la mesa del desayuno por la mañana. Porque tú y yo somos mucho más que tan solo nuestro amor o nuestra amistad. Y sé que podemos ser más que el tiempo, la distancia, los problemas o las batallas.

Una sonrisa triste distendió los labios pálidos cuando, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, ella lo miró.

- Esto de verdad que va a ser complicado – dijo bajo.

El viejo intercambio regresó de los recuerdos casi olvidados, haciendo que él sonriera a su vez.

- Podremos manejarlo – respondió.

Por un largo momento se miraron, a centímetros de distancia. Era lo más cerca que habían estado en meses y jamás habían sentido que estuviesen más lejos.

La canción de la casa del vecino había terminado y otra melodía resonó en la noche.

Entonces, él se puso de pie, tomó su baúl y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Vendrás esta noche a mi cuarto como todas las noches? – musitó ella cuando él estaba por salir.

Mathew cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

- ¿Cómo sabes que voy todas las noches a verte dormir? – preguntó.

- Porque puedo oler tu perfume cuando despierto – respondió Evelyn, con los ojos clavados en la nuca de su marido. Tragó saliva y apretó las manos en su regazo una vez más. - ¿Vendrás?

Un grillo cantó, la brisa entró, la luna brilló.

- Sí – respondió tras una larga pausa, sin girarse.

Mucho tiempo después de que cerró la puerta, ambos seguían escuchando la misma canción.


	6. Charla de Medianoche

**Charla de medianoche**

_(Esta historia se ubica a continuación del capítulo 19. Es la charla que Harry recuerda haber tenido una noche con Evelyn en el capítulo 20)_

_**Época Actual**_

_**Residencia Whitherspoon**_

_**Una semana antes de comenzar el ciclo lectivo**_

Los gritos llenaron su cabeza ensordecedoramente, haciendo que se sentara bruscamente en la cama. Respirando con dificultad intentó enfocar su vista nublada y ubicarse. El sonoro ronquido que llegó desde la cama vecina lo devolvió a la realidad.

Su cuarto, su cama, su casa.

El corazón le golpeaba enloquecido en el pecho y tenía el pelo húmedo por la transpiración. Tomando aire pasó las manos por el rostro, intentando eliminar todo rastro de la pesadilla de su mente. Angelus no estaba allí y Evelyn dormía en su habitación, lejos de la tortura y el dolor.

Maldijo en silencio todos esos libros que había leído en Grimauld Place, intentando encontrar alguna pista de la razón por la cual Angelus había mencionado a su madre con tanta familiaridad. De no ser por ellos, ahora no tendría tanto material con qué conjurar esas pesadillas en donde su imaginación le seguía jugando malas pasadas, mostrándole demasiados escenarios sobre los 22 días que Evelyn fue prisionera de Angelus.

Harry había creído que nunca detestaría a nadie tanto como a Voldemort. Ahora se daba cuenta que tendría que hacer lugar para unos cuantos tipos más en su lista.

Estirándose, tomó sus anteojos y miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche. Las dos de la madrugada.

Genial.

Otra noche de insomnio.

Como si todo el trabajo físico realizado durante el día no le estuviera pasando factura. Como si el saber que a primera hora tendría que seguir con todo ese martilleo, serruchar de madera o pintura no lo hiciera gemir de la frustración.

Y los ronquidos de Ron no ayudaban. Su amigo dormía desparramado en su cama, la cual Mathew había agrandado mágicamente para que el cada vez más alto muchacho pudiera descansar con mayor comodidad.

Suspirando, se calzó las zapatillas y, sin hacer ruido, salió del cuarto. Probaría con un poco de leche o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera encontrar en la heladera. Tal vez tuviera suerte y aún quedaran algunas de las galletas que Evelyn horneó esa tarde, aunque lo dudaba. Ron parecía no tener ningún tipo de límite, ni físico ni moral, a la hora de comerse cuanta cosa estuviera en su rango de visión.

La casa estaba silenciosa en el primer piso. Pasó ante la puerta del cuarto en donde Ginny y Hermione dormían, y se reprendió mentalmente por la fugaz imagen que se formó en su cabeza de Ginny durmiendo con algo considerablemente minúsculo. Esto era culpa del verano. Obligaba a que las chicas usaran remeras con tirantes finitos y pantalones muy cortos.

Esa mañana llegó a la triste conclusión de que el calor lo estaba afectando mal porque se pasó diez minutos mirando como hipnotizado las piernas desnudas de Ginny mientras ella, trepada en una escalera que él tuvo que sostener para mayor seguridad, terminaba de retocar la pintura junto a las molduras del techo. Menos mal que Ron no lo había atrapado, porque estaba seguro de que su amigo no se hubiera tomado muy bien la cara de libidinoso que seguro debió tener.

Tampoco se tomaría bien que le hubiera mirado el trasero a Hermione. Y aunque Hermione no le gustaba más que como amiga, casi una hermana, no pudo evitar mirárselo. ¿En qué momento Hermione había pasado a tener un trasero así? Maldito calor y malditas chicas que de repente se veían demasiado desarrolladas, embutidas en ropa demasiado escasa. Y malditas hormonas adolescentes que lo volvían un imbécil babeante.

Bajó las escaleras tenuemente iluminadas y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde todo lucía limpio y ordenado. Evelyn era una maniática con el tema de usar la limpieza de la cocina y baños para ordenar ideas. Él no podía imaginar qué relación había entre fregar platos o azulejos y pensar, pero, aparentemente, la bruja llena de nubes tormentosas en sus ojos no opinaba igual.

No hubo suerte con las galletas, así es que luego de contemplar el interior de la heladera por unos tres minutos, sacó una enorme jarra de té helado y, tomando un vaso de los gabinetes superiores, lo llenó del fresco líquido. Pensativo miró por la ventana hacia el enorme jardín, que se vislumbraba perfectamente en la noche clara. Todo parecía estar tranquilo allí afuera.

"Las apariencias engañan", pensó con ironía.

Habían comenzado a llegar reportes de actividades de mortífagos que eran más que preocupantes. Un día después de que se enteró de toda la verdad acerca de su nacimiento, sus padres y los Potter, el dolor en su cicatriz fue tan atroz que casi pierde el conocimiento. Voldemort estaba más furioso de lo que él recordaba haber percibido nunca a través de su conexión.

Aparentemente, Lucius Malfoy había entregado su mensaje y Harry no estaba del todo seguro de cuán bien le había ido al mensajero, porque la furia que percibió fue enorme. Evelyn le dijo que ella también lo había sentido, aunque en su caso no le producía dolor físico. Y, si lo hacía, era un dolor que no le molestaba.

Sin embargo, desde ese día los ataques a muggles y magos se comenzaron a multiplicar, y el ministerio estaba sumamente ocupado intentando que la situación no se le fuera de las manos.

El jefe de la brigada de aurores le había pedido a Mathew que regresara a la fuerza y éste declinó la oferta, aludiendo que no estaba en forma para la tarea, lo cual era una flagrante mentira. En realidad necesitaba su tiempo para organizar la Orden y el frente de batalla de esa otra facción de la resistencia mágica, que no estaba del todo dentro de los márgenes de las leyes del ministerio.

Era por eso que el día anterior se había marchado a un remoto lugar de Escocia, en busca de información sobre algo que Dumbledore parecía estar interesado en averiguar. Y todavía no había regresado.

Harry golpeteó con su dedo sobre los azulejos rústicos de la encimera, junto a la pileta de lavar, pensando. Le preocupaba que Mathew no regresara. Aún cuando en su mente la palabra "papá" seguía firmemente asociada a James, la sola idea de perder a Mathew o Evelyn hacía que el estómago se le encogiera. Era como si ya hubiera cubierto su cuota de pérdidas por las siguientes ochenta vidas y no quería tener que enfrentarse a otra más.

Odiaba esa angustia nueva. Al menos, cuando apareció Sirius en su vida, él no tenía esa espantosa conciencia de que la vida de todos aquellos que eran importantes para él pendía de hilos demasiado frágiles. Con la muerte de Sirius, esa conciencia llegó para instalarse en su mente y no desaparecer más.

Tomando su vaso decidió seguir leyendo el libro favorito de Mathew, un compendio acerca de dragones. Esa pesadilla le había quitado las ganas de intentar dormir nuevamente.

Sus zapatillas no hicieron ruido alguno sobre los pisos de madera cuando se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, que se hallaba en penumbras. Las cortinas estaban corridas y la claridad de la noche despejada iluminaba la habitación.

Apenas traspasó la puerta el tenue resplandor que provenía del sillón perpendicular a la entrada del cuarto lo detuvo en donde estaba.

Una figura se hallaba de espaldas a él, respaldada contra el apoyabrazos del sillón, con algo que emitía una suave luz blanquecina en su regazo. Aún cuando el cuarto no había ninguna otra fuente de luz, Harry no necesitó de más iluminación para darse cuenta de quién estaba allí.

Se quedó quieto, pensando en regresar a la cocina o a la cama. Tenía la extraña sensación de haber interrumpido algo, aún cuando ella estaba sola en la oscuridad. Iba a dar la vuelta y subir las escaleras cuando la voz de Evelyn llegó hasta él, calmada.

- ¿Qué haces levantado, Harry?

Parpadeó, sorprendido de que ella supiera que estaba allí. Irse ahora no era una opción. Al menos, no una educada, por lo que se adentró en el cuarto y caminó hacia ella.

- Bajé a buscar algo para tomar – Harry levantó su vaso, enseñándoselo.

Evelyn le sonrió, mientras encogía los pies para hacerle espacio en el sillón y apretaba la pequeña botella que contenía una difusa bruma blanquecina.

Vestía un pantalón y una musculosa oscuros, pero estaba descalza. Tenía el negro cabello sujeto a dos trenzas que la hacían parecer mucho más joven de lo que era. Harry aceptó la muda invitación y se sentó en la otra punta, apoyando la espalda contra el apoyabrazos para quedar de frente a ella.

- ¿Eso son memorias? – preguntó, mirando la botella en el regazo de la bruja.

Evelyn asintió en silencio.

- ¿Estabas por volcarlas en un pensadero? – miró a su alrededor, buscando una vasija de piedra como la de Dumbledore.

La bruja negó con la cabeza.

- Pienso. Decido. ¿Y tú? – preguntó, desviando el tema -. ¿Qué fue? ¿Visión o pesadilla? – El chico la miró interrogante y ella sonrió –. No tienes cara de visión. Supongo que lo que te despertó a esta hora fue una pesadilla.

Harry asintió, entendiendo.

- Las odio – afirmó enfático -. Odio más las visiones, pero las pesadillas…

- Conozco el sentimiento. ¿Y sobre qué fue?

El muchacho clavó los ojos en el vaso que tenía en la mano y decidió que contarle sobre su pesadilla no era algo que quisiera hacer.

- Nada claro – respondió –. Ya sabes… imágenes inconexas y estúpidas de cosas que he visto o me han contado.

Si hubiera levantado los ojos habría visto el gesto de suspicacia de Evelyn, pero la bruja se limitó a tomar una caja que estaba sobre una bandeja, donde había un vaso con té helado y una jarra, en la mesa baja que usualmente usaban Mathew y Ron para jugar al ajedrez.

- Sí… las imágenes inconexas y estúpidas son las peores de todas – abrió la caja y se la tendió a Harry -. ¿Quieres galletas?

El chico se estiró y tomó una.

- Creí que Ron se las había comido todas.

- Era su intención, sin duda. Pero escondí unas pocas… por si alguien tenía insomnio y quería distraer la noche en vela masticando chispas de chocolate.

El muchacho sonrió y mordió su galleta, pensativo. Evelyn tomó una y ambos comieron en silencio por un momento.

- ¿Por qué estás sentada a oscuras? – preguntó Harry.

La bruja encogió un hombro, resignada.

– Espero que no divulgues esto pero si Mathew no está, no suelo dormir bien. Un viejo mal hábito de mi época en Hogwarts.

Harry asintió quedamente hasta que procesó lo que ella acababa de decirle y la miró asombrado.

- ¿Dumbledore los dejó dormir juntos luego de que se conjuró el bargaine?

Evelyn se mordió el labio y meneó la cabeza, negando.

- Luego de que se conjuró el bargaine ni siquiera nos hablábamos. Harold, el padre de Mathew, mintió acerca de cómo se conjuró y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que la junta escolar exigiera que nos expulsaran por romper las reglas del colegio. Así es que era fundamental que todo el mundo pensara que nos detestábamos, por lo que si antes era raro que nos miráramos en público, en los últimos meses que pasamos en Hogwarts hicimos del ignorarnos un arte.

Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera perdida en sus recuerdos, antes de continuar.

- Pero fuera de eso, Dumbledore jamás nos habría dado autorización para compartir una habitación. No, mi mal hábito se inició en segundo año – al ver que Harry iba a preguntar lo obvio, levantó una mano -. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que, a través de ese lazo que conjuró, Voldemort solía mostrarme sus actividades?

El chico asintió.

- Al igual que te ocurre a ti, el mejor momento para mostrármelo era en la noche, cuando dormía. De día yo podía mantener las barreras que le impedían acceder a mi mente. Pero de noche le resultaba tremendamente sencillo quebrarlas y no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

- Creí que eras buena en Oclumancia.

Evelyn meneó la cabeza, haciendo que un mechón de cabello cayera sobre su rostro.

- Soy buena en Oclumancia, pero también soy una Cazadora. Y como podrás imaginar, no iban a crear una cazadora que durmiera tan profundo que cualquier demonio o vampiro pudiera acercarse a ella, y matarla mientras duerme, ¿no?

- No, eso no tiene mucho sentido. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Mathew con todo esto?

- Cuando él está, yo me relajo y la Oclumancia funciona.

- ¿Así de simple?

- Así de simple.

Por un momento siguieron comiendo galletas en silencio. Los grillos cantaban en el jardín y el reloj de pie emitía su cadencioso y preciso tic tac. Pensativo, Harry arrugó la frente.

- ¿En verdad tú y Mathew no se hablaban? Pensé que ustedes fueron amigos en Hogwarts.

Evelyn asintió.

- Lo éramos. Lo fuimos desde el día que nos conocimos. Pero eso no quiere decir que la gente lo supiera. – La bruja sonrió, divertida –. La primera clase a la que asistimos juntos luego de que se hizo público el bargaine fue Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor no me tenía mucha simpatía y se le ocurrió que ese día aprenderíamos a usar una espada. Me pidió, creyendo que yo no sabía nada de espadas, que fuera la primera en probar. Y luego llamó a Mathew para que fuera mi contrincante – estiró la mano y tomó otra galleta de la caja que había dejado en el almohadón que quedaba entre ambos –. Jamás olvidaré la furia de Mathew cuando le dijo por lo bajo que si me hería, nadie podría culparlo. Que sería un accidente comprensible.

- ¿Le dijo que intentara lastimarte? – Harry no podía creerlo. ¡Y él alguna vez pensó que había tenido profesores detestables!

Evelyn asintió.

- Fue la mejor pelea que jamás tuvimos. Destrozamos prácticamente la mitad del mobiliario del salón, dos armaduras del corredor y terminamos cayendo por una ventana al lago helado… - su sonrisa se amplió –. Puedo asegurarte que después de eso, a nadie la cupo duda alguna de que lo único que teníamos en mente era deshacernos el uno del otro.

- Pero, ¿cómo ese profesor pudo siquiera sugerirle a Mathew que… te lastimara? – el tono de voz del muchacho estaba cargado de incredulidad -. ¿Acaso él también creía toda esa basura de que Voldemort era tu padre? ¿Es que Dumbledore no les dijo a los profesores la verdad?

- Estoy segura que Dumbledore se los dijo – Evelyn jugó con la botella en su mano, pensativa – pero la gente prefiere saltar a aquella conclusión que, de alguna manera, están más predispuestos o ansiosos de aceptar. Y para todos era mejor si podían descargar sus miedos y su odio contra alguien tangible, que tenían a mano, que con la incorpórea imagen de alguien a quien ni siquiera se atrevían a nombrar.

Harry recordó todo el tiempo que la gente se pasó evitándolo como si fuera el mismo diablo, en segundo año. Todas esas miradas acusadoras y aterrorizadas, todas las murmuraciones que lo señalaban como el Heredero de Slytherin. Recordó la soledad y la impotencia ante la obtusidad y la estupidez.

- ¿Y qué hay de tus amigos? ¿Ellos también creían que eras la hija de Voldemort?

La bruja levantó las cejas y los hombros a la vez.

- Yo no tenía amigos en el colegio, Harry. Solo Mathew y nadie debía saber de nuestra amistad porque entonces él habría corrido peligro. Básicamente, la gente me rehuía por miedo, o me buscaba porque pensaba que yo era una forma de llegar hasta Voldemort y ganar su aceptación. Así es que no, mi único amigo no creía que yo fuera la hija de Voldemort, pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de defenderme de las habladurías o los ataques.

El muchacho se la quedó mirando con pena. Sin duda su segundo año en el colegio fue un paseo por el parque comparado con la vida de Evelyn, con el estigma de que todos pensaran que ella era la hija de Voldemort. Al menos él siempre tuvo a sus amigos con él de manera pública y abierta.

- Debió ser horrible – musitó –. Vivir así… con todo el mundo murmurando, teniéndote miedo, acusándote sin sentido… ¿Cómo lo soportabas?

- ¿Y cuál era la opción? ¿Lanzarles a todos un maleficio cada vez que me insultaban y darles así la razón?– preguntó Evelyn.

- No es una mala idea – respondió Harry, sonriendo tras su vaso.

- Sí, Mathew opinaba igual que tú – meneó la cabeza –. En lo personal, prefería guardar mis energías para lidiar con Voldemort y sus momentos de "compartamos esto con Evelyn".

El suave ulular de una lechuza llegó desde el tejado y una nube apareció de la nada para tapar la luz de la luna creciente.

- ¿Tú podías evitar ver lo que él te mostraba? – preguntó Harry, acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

De alguna manera, la hora y la oscuridad parecían lograr que sus barreras cayeran y no le costara tener esta charla. Por primera vez podía hablar de esas cosas con alguien que entendía de qué se trataba por haberlo vivido. Y por extraño que pareciera, eso le producía alivio. Alguien entendía sin tener que explicarlo. Podía contarle sin miedo a que lo mirara aterrado o preocupado. Sin miedo a que le diera la espalda o pensara que estaba loco, o decía mentiras, o era mejor alejarse de su lado. Y una fantástica sensación de libertad le llenó el alma.

- Al principio no – respondió Evelyn –. Luego Dumbledore me enseñó Oclumancia pero como te dije, a menos que Mathew estuviera en el mismo cuarto que yo, no era muy efectiva debido a mi condición de Cazadora. Y no descubrimos eso hasta finales del segundo año. Finalmente, cuando el bargaine se conjuró, el hecho de que Mathew y yo fuéramos una suerte de unidad de poder bloqueó la conexión con Voldemort, así es que a menos que yo deliberadamente buscara conectarme con él, la puerta se cerró y él ya no pudo traspasarla.

- Pero tus visiones… lo que él te mostraba… ¿era como si fueras una espectadora o como si tú fueras él?

Evelyn lo miró con atención y permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de responder.

- Ambas cosas – dijo finalmente –, pero por lo regular era como si yo fuera él.

Harry asintió con lentitud, apretando su mano alrededor del vaso vacío.

- En mis visiones yo soy Voldemort – dijo con pesadumbre –. Incluso en aquellas que no fueron ciertas.

La mujer a su lado se contuvo de apretar con fuerza la botella en sus manos y, temerosa de romperla, la dejó con cuidado en la mesa a su lado. Aún no había decidido qué hacer con su contenido y no quería perderlo.

Masticó con lentitud lo que le quedaba de su galleta, dejando que el aroma de las flores del manzano junto a la ventana le despejara un poco el cúmulo de ira que esta charla le estaba produciendo. Ese hijo de puta había estado atormentando a su hijo. Iba a pagar por eso.

Pero primero tenía que hacer que Harry entendiera la lección más importante que ella había aprendido en su vida.

- Supe que una de tus visiones le salvó la vida a Arthur el año pasado – comentó tras un minuto de silencio, en el que el muchacho se había quedado con la vista clavada en sus rodillas.

Harry se tensó al recordar aquella noche espantosa. Y se le estrujó el estómago cuando recordó esa otra noche en la cual una de sus visiones provocó un desastre.

- También fue una de mis visiones la que mató a Sirius – dijo quedo -. La que casi mata a mis amigos.

Por un momento Evelyn se quedó callada, pensando. No era buena para estas cosas pero esta vez tenía que serlo. Tenía que decir lo que debía decir y decirlo bien.

- El pensar que la vida o la muerte de las personas dependen de tus actos y decisiones es algo peligroso, Harry. Y cruel – dijo quedo -. Verás, por mucho tiempo yo pensaba como tú lo haces ahora. Que todo aquel que Voldemort mataba podría haber vivido si yo hubiera sido más rápida, más fuerte; si hubiera permitido que él me mostrara más cosas; si lo hubiera engañado para que pensara que estaba de su lado.

Hizo una pausa, con la vista clavada las manos del muchacho, que apretaban las rodillas del pantalón del pijama que le había comprado una semana antes.

- Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no importa cuán rápida sea, cuán fuerte, ni cuán poderosa. No importa si soy la mejor o la peor cazadora. No importa cuántos vampiros o demonios mate. Y por cierto que no importa si existo o no. En el gran plan general, yo hago mi parte, pero no soy determinante. Nadie lo es en realidad. Tan solo somos una parte del todo, aportando nuestro granito, intentando hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo… Pero no tenemos el poder de determinar con nuestra sola existencia si las personas viven o mueren. No regimos sus destinos.

- Pero nuestros actos tienen consecuencias – exclamó Harry -. Tú misma lo dijiste el otro día. Que mi decisión de salir a media noche pudo costarles la vida a mis amigos.

Evelyn suspiró.

- Sí, lo dije y lo lamento. No debí hacerlo – se pasó la mano por la cara, como si quisiera aclarar sus ideas -. Yo… estaba enfadada. Y asustada. No manejo bien el miedo. Antes solía manejarlo mejor pero ahora… me resulta un poco complicado.

El muchacho no esperaba que le dijese algo así, por lo que se la quedó mirando, silencioso. Al ver su confusión, la mujer le sonrió con tristeza.

- Es cierto que nuestros actos tienen consecuencias pero que tus amigos te siguieran no fue tu decisión. Fue la suya. Ellos se pusieron en peligro al seguirte, de la misma manera en que tú te pusiste en peligro al salir. De la misma manera que fue decisión de Sirius ir al Ministerio.

Harry frunció el ceño pero permaneció callado, sin estar del todo convencido de lo que ella le decía.

- Pudo haberse quedado en la casa – prosiguió Evelyn -, escondido, a salvo. Pudo dejar que los demás se encargaran. Pero decidió ir con los miembros de la Orden.

- Fui yo quien creyó lo que Voldemort me mostró. Fui yo el que actuó como un idiota, pensando que podía salvarlo – aseveró, avergonzando -. El que salió corriendo sin esperar confirmación ni ayuda alguna.

- Tuviste una confirmación. Tal vez tu error fue confiar en la fuente equivocada pero actuaste de acuerdo a la información que tenías. Y aún cuando no me gusta la idea de que seas tan impulsivo, Harry, puedo entenderlo.

A pesar de que había mucha seriedad en el rostro de la bruja, Harry sintió por primera vez en los últimos cinco años, que estaba discutiendo de igual a igual con alguien que en verdad podía entender lo que él hacía. Y por qué.

- Eso no revivirá a Sirius – murmuró, dolido.

- Pero te enseñará a no cometer el mismo error – dijo Evelyn. Se enderezó, cruzando las piernas en posición de meditación, y se inclinó hacía delante, como si fuera a tocarlo, pero simplemente lo miró con una enorme cantidad de emociones pintadas en el rostro -. Sé que duele, Harry. Duele saber que tal vez cometeremos errores que no serán reparables. Pero mil veces peor que el hacer algo que podría no salir como esperas, es no hacer nada.

Percibiendo que el muchacho no iba a resignar tan fácilmente la culpa que lo había estado carcomiendo los últimos meses, Evelyn agregó:

- Voldemort me mostró cosas durante años y nunca tuve siquiera la oportunidad de poder salvarle la vida a nadie, porque siempre lo que estaba viendo era algo que ya había ocurrido. En cambio tú… tú salvaste a Arthur. Salvaste al padre de tu mejor amigo. Por aberrante que parezca, Arthur vive porque tú tuviste la desgracia de ver algo que estoy segura que aún te acecha en tus pesadillas. Si hubiera ocurrido cuando era yo la que veía estas cosas, Voldemort me lo habría mostrado al día siguiente, cuando ya hubiera sido tarde para decir o hacer algo. Cuando lo único que hubiera podido hacer era llorar mi impotencia.

Ante la intensidad de esa mirada, Harry sintió un escalofrío. A él sólo dos de esas visiones le habían arruinado para siempre el sueño. No podía ni imaginar años de visiones, noche tras noche.

- ¿Cómo pudiste… soportarlo? – preguntó, intrigado -. Yo no habría podido… Si me hubiera visto obligado a ver noche tras noche cosas como lo que le pasó al señor Weasley… no sé… creo que me habría dado… por vencido.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios de la mujer sentada a su lado. Tan triste que le encogió el alma.

- Una vez casi lo hice.

El muchacho abrió los ojos, impactado. Desde que había conocido a Evelyn y Mathew le había parecido que no había dos personas más fuertes que ellos en el mundo. Nada parecía poder derribarlos. Ni vencerlos.

No esperaba escuchar que ella había visto el suicidio como una salida.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que te… detuvo?

- Lo mismo que me detuvo todas las veces anteriores y todas las posteriores. Mathew – la expresión de Evelyn se iluminó al nombrar a su esposo –. Verás, Harry, tú me salvaste la vida cuando el veneno de Severus se activó, pero Matthew me salvó millones de veces antes. Me salvó de todas las formas en que alguien puede ser salvado, en ocasiones en las que él ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba haciendo.

- Me gustaría tener algo así – confesó Harry en un murmullo luego de un silencio corto –. Algo como lo que ustedes dos tienen.

- Tú lo tienes – aseveró la bruja.

Harry frunció el ceño, meneando la cabeza.

- Yo no tengo una novia – su rostro se puso algo rojo al admitirlo. Tanto porque era verdad como por algunos sueños que había estado teniendo y que no deseaba que nadie conociera.

- Mathew me salvó mucho antes de ser mi novio, o mi esposo – contestó la bruja –. Harry, no fue nuestra relación sentimental lo que me daba fuerzas. Fue, y sigue siendo, nuestra amistad. Él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde el día que lo conocí y yo no estaría hoy aquí si no fuera por su amistad. ¿Estarías tú si hubieras estado solo, sin Ron y Hermione?

La mirada color esmeralda del muchacho se perdió en todo lo que había pasado. Todo lo que había vivido. En cada uno de los momentos que había atravesado en los últimos cinco años.

Ron sacrificándose en un juego de ajedrez para que él lograra su objetivo. Hermione quedándose petrificada por un basilisco. Ron parado, con su pierna quebrada, interponiéndose entre él, Hermione y un asesino despiadado. La bruja de melena espantada soportando meses de indiferencia a cambio de estar segura de que él no moriría por irresponsable. Las interminables horas en que lo ayudaron a encontrar la manera de pasar las pruebas del Torneo. Su silencioso apoyo incondicional cuando todos lo acusaron de mentiroso por decir que Voldemort había regresado. Aguantando su irascibilidad y malos modos todo el año anterior. Yendo con él al Ministerio en una misión loca y mal pensada. Pintando, serruchando, cociendo y martillando en un castigo que debió recaer sobre él solamente.

- No. No estaría – afirmó –. Hubo una época… más de una, en realidad… en la que eran los únicos que me hablaban. En el colegio, los otros chicos… y los profesores… la mitad del tiempo me esquivan porque piensan que soy peligroso, o soy un mentiroso, o… estoy loco.

Evelyn asintió lentamente.

- La gente es obtusa, Harry. Y es cobarde. Acusarán al que les parezca más oportuno porque necesitan alguien a quien señalar, alguien visible, alguien manejable. Un día serás un héroe y al siguiente serás un demonio. No puedes confiar ni depender de su opinión porque siempre será la opinión de ignorantes. Así es que jamás olvides que lo único que realmente importa son aquellos a los que no tienes que contarle la historia. Los que siempre estuvieron y estarán, sin importar los cómo, los cuándo o los por qué. Tus amigos son lo que te hacen grande, Harry. Lo que te hace fuerte.

La mano de Evelyn se extendió y apretó los dedos del chico desesperado por creer que en verdad había algo que lo hacía distinto a Voldemort.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

- Porque yo tan solo tuve un amigo y me salvó incontables veces. Tú tienes a Ron y Hermione. Y tienes a Ginny. Sin importar lo que pase, ellos han estado contigo. No porque te teman, sino porque te aman. Y eso es algo que Voldemort jamás ha tenido – le sonrió con confianza y apretó sus dedos con cariño –. Y es por eso que vamos a patearle el trasero a ese infeliz.

Harry asintió lentamente.

- ¿Todos nosotros juntos?

Evelyn asintió a su vez.

- Todos juntos.

Y a pesar de la pesadilla, de la charla, de la profecía y los recuerdos macabros, Harry sonrió.

La decisión en los ojos de esa mujer que había soportado cosas que él ni siquiera quería soñar con tal de que él naciera, la fuerza en esa mano que cubría la suya, la experiencia detrás de cada palabra que había escuchado esa noche, hicieron que sintiera por primera vez que tal vez esa profecía sí fuera una estupidez después de todo.

11


End file.
